MY INNOCENT LOOKED BOY
by Milkyta Lee
Summary: [HAEHYUK] Eunhyuk selalu punya masalah dengan kakaknya yang galak dan sangat protektif, ia jadi tidak bisa punya pacar karena kakaknya selalu mengusir semua laki-laki yang dekat dengannya. Alasannya, semua laki-laki yang mendekati Eunhyuk tampangnya mesum dan cabul. Akhirnya Eunhyuk bertemu dengan Donghae, si tampan berwajah polos. Apakah dia sepolos kelihatannya? [School Life Fic]
1. Innocent Boy is Coming!

**MY INNOCENT LOOKED BOY**

 **Main Cast:** **Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae** **  
**

 ** **Genre:** Romance  
**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **THE STORY IS MINE**

 **Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please.**

 **NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION ^^**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

 **THANKYOU ^^**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Even if I try so hard, I can't win over your dazzling eyes...**_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Lee Hyukjae atau biasa di panggil Eunhyuk oleh teman-temannya, di besarkan di keluarga yang serba kecukupan. Bukan konglomerat, tapi keluarga mereka cukup untuk membiayai Eunhyuk sekolah di sekolah khusus laki-laki yang elit, memberikan Eunhyuk sebuah motor _sport_ , dan uang jajan yang lebih dari cukup. Eunhyuk memiliki segalanya, uang, bakat, ketampanan, dan kepopuleran. Hanya satu yang tidak ia miliki selama hidup delapanbelas tahun di dunia. Pacar. Selama ini Eunhyuk tidak pernah punya pacar. Bukan karena ia tidak menarik, di sekolah saja entah ada berapa orang yang rela memberikan apapun untuk Eunhyuk, demi berpacaran dengannya.

Masalahnya, Eunhyuk punya kakak laki-laki yang galaknya lebih-lebih dari singa betina yang baru melahirkan. Dia sangat protektif pada Eunhyuk, siapapun yang dekat Eunhyuk akan dia awasi dan di cari latar belakangnya. Itu berlebihan, tapi itu sungguh terjadi. Serius. Namanya Kim Heechul, saudara tiri satu ibu beda ayah. Hanya saja, mereka sudah menjadi saudara dan tinggal bersama sejak Heechul berusia tiga tahun, jadi hubungan mereka sudah selayaknya hubungan saudara kandung.

Kim Heechul laki-laki tulen. Demi Tuhan, Eunhyuk sudah pernah mengintipnya di kamar mandi dan bisa dipastikan dia memang laki-laki. Ya, dia laki-laki. Laki-laki yang memilki rambut hitam legam panjang hampir sebahu, poni samping kiri yang hampir menutupi mata, juga memiliki hobby yang aneh. _Crossdressing_. Kadang, dia memakai pakaian ala gadis tradisional China di rumah dan melakukan aktifitasnya sambil mengenakan pakaian aneh itu. Agak menggelikan, tapi begitulah kakaknya. Aneh dan eksentrik. Selain itu, dia cerewet layaknya kakak perempuan. Ah, yang paling penting dia galak. Untungnya, Hankyung kekasihnya tidak kabur mencari pasangan yang lain.

Sebenarnya, Heechul berbuat seperti itu bukan tanpa alasan. Heechul hanya tidak ingin adiknya memilih orang yang salah. Bisa dimaklumi, karena memang selama ini orang-orang yang mendekati Eunhyuk adalah orang yang bertampang mesum, maniak _sex_ , dan masih banyak lagi yang aneh. Itu sebabnya, Heechul sangat hati-hati dengan semua orang yang mendekati adiknya. Heechul tidak mau adiknya berpacaran dengan laki-laki mesum! Tidak boleh!

"Hei, Lee Hyukjae! Kalau kau pulang bersama laki-laki bertampang mesum seperti kemarin, kuhajar kau!"

Eunhyuk mendengus, sarapan hari ini di persembahkan oleh makian Heechul. Selama ayah dan ibunya bertugas di Busan, Eunhyuk terpaksa tinggal berdua bersama kakak galaknya ini. Setiap hari, Eunhyuk selalu sarapan ditemani oleh makian Heechul. Kalau tahu akan begini, Eunhyuk tidak akan pernah lagi memperkenalkan orang yang disukainya pada sang kakak.

"Dengar ya, kau tidak boleh bergaul dengan orang yang wajahnya mesum! Apa lagi yang sifatnya mesum."

"Memangnya kenapa, _Hyung_? Tidak semua laki-laki seperti mantan pacarmu! Ah, siapa namanya? Choi Siwon?"

"Kau! Kau dasar bocah tidak tahu diri!"

Heechul menghadiahinya dengan pukulan mesra di kepala. Sudah lama sekali kejadian itu terjadi, Heechul tidak mau membahasnya. Jangankan membahasnya, menyebut namanya saja Heechul tidak mau. Mendengar nama Choi Siwon di sebut bagaikan mendengar sebuah kutukan menakutkan.

"Ah, _Hyung_! Kau memukulku dengan sendok sayur! Rambutku kotor semua!"

Ah, ya ampun. Heechul refleks memukulnya dengan sendok sayur yang ia pakai untuk mengaduk sayur di panci. _Well_ , tidak sepenuhnya salah Heechul. Salahkan saja adiknya dan mulut kurang ajarnya. Siapa suruh dia membahas mantan pacarnya saat di sekolah dulu?

"Tidak usah merengek! Cepat pergi sana, kau hampir kesiangan."

"Kau membuat penampilanku berantakan!"

"Hm, aku juga menyangimu. Jangan lupa pakai helm."

" _Hyung_!"

"Aku menyayangimu, Hyukjae."

Selalu saja begini! Pagi-pagi selalu dihiasi dengan teriakan Eunhyuk dan makian Heechul. Tidak pernah sekali pun mereka makan dengan tenang, kalau tidak Eunhyuk yang ribut, pasti Heechul yang mengomel. Begitulah suasana di rumah Eunhyuk, selalu ramai meskipun mereka hanya tinggal berdua.

"Sayang, aku juga berangkat. Kuliahku di mulai pagi-lagi."

Ah, bertiga dengan Hankyung. Kekasihnya Heechul. Selama ayah dan ibu mereka pergi, Hankyung memang sengaja tinggal dengan mereka demi keamanan mereka berdua. Bukan takut maling atau apa, orangtua mereka hanya takut mereka akan saling membunuh kalau tidak ada penengah.

"Oh, aku akan berangkat setelah rumah rapi. Hati-hati di jalan."

"Hm. Oh, sayang."

"Hm?"

"Jangan menguntit Hyukjae lagi. Kau tidak perlu mengikutinya dan selalu mengawasinya, dia sudah dewasa."

"Han, dia selalu dekat-dekat dengan laki-laki yang wajahnya mesum. Aku hanya mencemaskannya."

Hankyung tersenyum lembut, ia tahu betul bagaimana watak kekasihnya. Sifatnya agak keras, tapi sebenarnya dia sangat penyayang. Bahkan dia terlalu penyayang, hanya saja dia menunjukannya dengan cara yang berbeda. Cara yang mungkin tidak bisa di terima oleh orang lain yang tidak memahaminya.

"Aku mengerti kecemasanmu, tapi kuharap kau memberinya kesempatan untuk memilih siapa orang yang akan dia cintai. Dia sudah delapanbelas tahun, dan kau masih melindunginya seperti kau melindungi anak usia lima tahun. Dulu, kau juga bebas memilih siapa pacarmu, bukan?"

"Aku melakukan kesalahan, dan aku tidak mau Hyukjae melakukan kesalahan yang sama denganku."

"Kesalahan membuatmu belajar. Kau salah memilih orang, lalu kau belajar untuk menilai orang dan mendapatkan orang yang lebih baik lagi. Dari kesalahan itu, akhirnya kau mendapatkan aku."

Kata-kata bijak Hankyung selalu berhasil membuat Heechul melunak, hatinya yang keras telah di buat lembut oleh Heechul. Satu-satunya laki-laki yang dapat mengontrol emosi Heechul.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Sekarang pergilah."

"Aku mencintaimu."

Hankyung mengecup singkat bibir Heechul, lalu memeluknya. Lihat? Pengaruh Hankyung di hidup Heechul sangatlah besar. Kalau tidak ada dia, mungkin Heechul akan lebih galak dan lebih meledak-ledak dari sekarang.

.

.

* * *

"Yo, Eunhyuk!"

"Hm, yo Ryeowook."

Eunhyuk membalas sapaan teman sebangkunya Kim Ryeowook dengan asal, ia melemparkan tasnya ke meja lalu duduk dengan menopang dagu. Sialan! Pagi-pagi begini, suasana hati Eunhyuk sudah berantakan. Saat melewati gerbang tadi, Eunhyuk melihat Kangin sedang pamitan mesra dengan kekasihnya Park Jungsoo. Jungsoo seorang mahasiswa, satu angkatan dengan Heechul. Dia selalu menjemput Kangin dengan mobil putihnya, lalu menurunkannya di sekolah. Sebelum Jungsoo pergi, mereka selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mengobrol mesra. Mengundang perhatian banyak orang.

Cih, pamer.

Ah, dan saat masuk ke kelas, Eunhyuk melihat Jung Yunho dan kekasihnya Kim Jaejoong sedang bercumbu mesra di depan pintu. Tidak tahu malu. Pagi-pagi begini sudah saling meraba. Rasanya, ingin meneriaki mereka agar pindah ke kamar. Sayangnya, Eunhyuk tidak suka menganggu kebahagiaan orang lain. Jadi biarlah, terserah mereka mau melakukan apa. Selama mereka tidak _making out_ di kelas, itu tidak akan jadi masalah.

"Kau tahu? Park Yoochun dapat pacar baru lagi!"

Seperti biasa, Ryeowook akan memulai hari dengan gossip. Teman sebangkunya ini adalah artikel berjalan, skandal satu sekolah dia tahu. Tidak ada satupun yang Ryeowook lewatkan. Dan park Yoochun, selalu menjadi topik hangat pembicaraan Ryeowook. Dia _playboy_ kelas kakap di sekolah ini. Siapapun bisa dia dapatkan.

"Lagi? Bukankah dia baru saja putus beberapa hari yang lalu? Siapa korbanya kali ini? Laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Kim Junsu! Dari kelas 2-3, laki-laki."

"Dia benar-benar _playboy_! Tidak laki-laki, tidak perempuan, semua dia jadikan koleksi."

"Ya, begitulah. Dan kau hampir menjadi korban koleksinya! Kalau bukan karena Heechul _Hyung_ , kau mungkin sudah berakhir seperti korban-korban Yoochun yang lain. Menyedihkan."

Ah, itu benar sekali! Rayuan Park Yoochun sungguh mematikan! Eunhyuk hampir saja jatuh ke lubang jebakan Yoochun dan menjadi korbannya, untung saja Heechul langsung menjauhkannya saat itu juga. Untuk alasan yang satu itu, Eunhyuk merasa lega punya kakak seperti Heechul.

"Tapi, katanya kali ini Yoochun serius dengan Junsu. Dia akan pensiun jadi _playboy_."

"Pensiun? _Playboy_ pensiun? Aku tidak yakin."

"Eh, Ngomong-ngomong akan ada murid baru yang masuk ke kelas kita."

"Oh. Lalu?"

Ryeowook memincingkan matanya, biasanya Eunhyuk memang sok acuh. Kita lihat saja nanti, bagaimana reaksinya jika melihat si murid pindahan yang benar-benar sangat cocok dengan tipe yang Eunhyuk sukai.

"Dia tampan."

"Kalau cantik dia harus masuk sekolah khusus perempuan!"

"Aku serius!"

"Perhatian!"

Suasana kelas yang awalnya ribut mendadak tenang, semua murid kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing. Oh, sang guru membawa sesosok makhluk tampan bersamanya. Si murid baru yang barus saja dibicarakan Ryeowook.

"Teman baru kalian, baru pindah dari Jeolla. Perlakukan dengan dengan baik."

"Hai, namaku Lee Donghae. Senang bertemu kalian semua."

Mata Eunhyuk hampir tidak berkedip melihatnya. _Hell_! Ryeowook benar, dia sangat tampan. Rambutnya berwana cokelat gelap, dengan poni menyamping yang membuatnya semakin terlihat tampan. Matanya sendu dan bersinar, seperti mata anak kecil. Dan tubuhnya, tubuhnya sangat atletis. Dengan tinggi standar, tapi otot bisep dan dadanya terbentuk sangat sempurna.

Luar biasa tampan.

Oh, jangan lupakan wajahnya. Dia tampan, tapi wajahnya sangat polos seperti anak kecil. Serius, dia sama sekali tidak punya tampang mesum atau cabul, seperti yang sering Heechul keluhkan padanya tiap kali ia membawa calon pacarnya ke rumah. Kalau Eunhyuk bisa mendapatkannya, maka kebebasan yang ia idam-idamkan akan segera terwujud. Eunhyuk yakin, Heechul tidak akan mengeliminasi yang satu ini.

Luar biasa! Punya kekasih tampan dan _sexy_ , tapi wajahnya polos. Persis seperti keinginan Heechul.

"Nah, Lee Donghae kau bisa duduk dengan Shin—"

"Denganku _Seonsaengnim_!"

"Oh, dengan Lee Hyukjae? Baiklah, terserah."

Tanpa belas kasihan, Eunhyuk menendang Ryeowook dan menyingkirkannya ke meja Shindong yang berada tepat di sebelah mejanya. Shindong, bocah bertubuh gempal itu tidak keberatan duduk dengan Ryeowook. Hanya saja, ia merasa heran dengan sikap Eunhyuk. Tiap kali ada murid baru, dia pasti ingin duduk dengannya, tapi tak lama kemudian Eunhyuk akan menendangnya dan memaksa Ryeowook kembali duduk bersamanya. Tidak ada yang tahu, apa yang sebenarnya Eunhyuk pikirkan?

"Hei! Kau—"

Ryeowook kehilangan kata-kata, ia di usir begitu saja oleh Eunhyuk. Sahabat macam apa dia itu? Baru lihat yang bening sedikit, dia langsung membuang sahabatnya sendiri. Kurang ajar!

"Genit seperti biasa."

"Kau benar, Shindong!"

Sambil bersungut-sungut, Ryeowook pindah ke meja Shindong. Mereka berdua menatap sinis ke arah Eunhyuk, sesekali Ryeowook bahkan menyumpahinya.

"Hai, panggil aku Eunhyuk."

"Oh, ya. Aku Donghae."

"Hm, aku sudah tahu. Kau menyebutkannya tadi di depan. Dari Jeolla? Mokpo?"

"Ya."

"Kau terlalu tampan untuk ukuran orang yang datang dari desa."

"Bukan desa."

Eunhyuk mengangkat bahunya acuh, matanya tetap memandangi bisep Donghae yang—uh! Demi Tuhan sangat _sexy_ dan menggoda untuk di sentuh.

"Terserah. Jadi, kau sudah punya pacar?"

"Hm?"

"Jadilah pacarku."

"Apa!"

Donghae tidak sadar, ia baru saja berdiri dan suaranya cukup keras untuk di dengar oleh seluruh kelas. Ini hari pertamanya di sekolah, belum ada satu hari tiba-tiba ada laki-laki berambut hitam legam mengajaknya pacaran. Mereka bahkan belum saling kenal. Ah, baru berkenalan beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Santai, aku tidak menawarimu obat-obatan terlarang, tidak perlu bereaksi berlebihan. Aku ingin kau jadi pacarku dan ikutlah ke rumah untuk bertemu kakakku."

Mata Donghae mengerjap bingung, ia memandangi Eunhyuk dengan tatapan yang sulit di percaya. Ada yang salah dengan kepala anak ini.

 _Dia sudah gila..._

.

.

* * *

 **ooODEOoo**

* * *

Lee Donghae adalah anak yang di besarkan oleh keluarga sederhana dan tinggal kota kecil yang jauh dari kota besar. Meski tinggal di pinggiran kota dan di besarkan oleh keluarga sederhana, hal itu tidak membuatnya rendah diri. Untuk apa rendah diri? Meskipun ayahnya hanya supir taksi dan ibunya mengelola restoran kecil, Donghae memiliki otak yang cerdas dan wajah tampan di atas rata-rata. Buktinya, beberapa kali ia ditawari menjadi seorang idola. Sayangnya, semua tawaran itu selalu Donghae tolak karena ia tidak berminat masuk industri hiburan.

Sejak kecil, cita-citanya ingin menjadi dokter dan sukses di kota besar. Membantu ayah dan ibunya untuk hidup lebih baik lagi dari sekarang. Donghae ingin menjadi seperti kakaknya, fotografer muda yang sukses dan dapat membantu perekonomian keluarga. Suatu saat, ia akan menjadi dokter dan hidup sukses seperti kakaknya, Lee Donghwa.

"Hari pertamamu di sekolah menyenangkan, bukan?"

Ah, pertanyaan itu mengingatkan Donghae pada kejadian hari ini. Hari pertama Donghae di sekolah sungguh mengejutkan. Terlalu mengejutkan. Belum ada satu jam ia di kelas, ada seseorang yang meminta jadi pacarnya. Donghae tidak membenci teman sekelasnya yang bernama Eunhyuk itu, ia hanya terlalu terkejut. Bagaimana tidak? Anak populer di sekolah tiba-tiba meminta Donghae menjadi pacarnya dan bahkan memintanya untuk datang kerumahnya. Apa itu tidak gila?

Meski Donghae baru berada di Seoul selama beberapa hari, tapi ia sudah tahu bagaimana situasi sekolahnya. Yunho, teman masa kecilnya saat di Jeolla yang sekarang menjadi teman satu apartemennya juga, sudah memberitahunya soal Eunhyuk si anak populer yang jago menari. Kabarnya, banyak orang yang menginginkannya, tapi semuanya di tolak karena standar kakaknya yang tinggi. Entahlah, Donghae tidak mau tahu terlalu banyak tentangnya. Donghae ingin sekolah dengan tenang di Seoul sampai ia lulus dan menerima ijazahnya agar bisa masuk ke Seoul University.

"Hei, kau sangat beruntung."

"Apanya yang beruntung?"

"Banyak orang yang menginginkan Eunhyuk, tapi tidak ada satu orang pun yang bisa menaklukannya dan kakaknya."

Alis Donghae bertaut, "apa urusannya dengan kakaknya?"

"Eunhyuk punya kakak laki-laki yang galaknya melebihi dari singa betina yang baru lahiran, kau tahu? Kakaknya sangat protektif, dia tidak akan membiarkan Eunhyuk berpacaran dengan sembarangan orang."

Lalu? Apa urusannya dengan Donghae? Donghae merasa tidak tertarik dengan kehidupan orang lain, ia datang ke Seoul untuk belajar, bukan mencari tahu kehidupan orang lain apa lagi mencari pacar macam Eunhyuk. Meski datang dari kota kecil, standar pacarnya sangat tinggi. Yunho terus mengoceh soal Eunhyuk, namun Donghae menghiraukannya dan lebih memilih membaca buku kedokterannya.

"Kau tidak boleh mensia-siakan kesempatan ini, dapatkan dia dan kau bisa hidup tenang di sekolah."

"Yunho, aku tidak tertarik padanya."

"Kenapa? Dia _sexy_! Hm, _sexy_ kedua setelah Jaejoong-ku."

Donghae menutup kembali bukunya, ia berbalik menatap Yunho yang sedang sibuk dengan _game_ di ponsel pintarnya. Sejak tadi, anak itu bicara dengan Donghae tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel pintarnya. Tipe anak jaman sekarang.

"Dia kurus, bokongnya rata. Kau menilainya _sexy_ dari mana? Matamu sudah rusak karena terlalu sering melihat layar ponsel!"

"Jangan menilai orang dari luarnya saja, kau 'kan belum lihat dalamannya."

"Tidak perlu melihat dalamnya, dari luar saja sudah ketahuan ukurannya seperti apa."

Mata Yunho memincing, ia menyingkirkan ponselnya dan menghampiri Donghae yang sedang duduk di meja belajar. Oh, dia ingin membicarakan ukuran rupanya. Baiklah, kita layani keinginan Donghae.

"Ah, aku sudah tahu kau akan bicara begitu! Dasar cabul!"

"Aku ini laki-laki, aku juga tipe pemilih, dia sama sekali tidak masuk tipeku sama sekali."

Mengenal Donghae sejak kecil, membuat Yunho tidak heran sama sekali saat Donghae mengungkapkan tipenya. Jangan melihat tampang Donghae yang seperti anak kecil! Dia jauh lebih mesum dari Yunho, koleksi film _blue_ -nya lebih banyak dari Yunho. Asia, Amerika dan bahkan Eropa. Koleksinya sangat lengkap! Meski tinggal di pinggiran kota, wawasannya sangat luas, dia tidak kampungan sama sekali.

"Dia menggoda dan agresif! Apa lagi yang kurang? Kalau aku tidak betemu dia lebih dulu dari pada Jaejoong, mungkin aku sudah menjadikannya pacar. Di luar saja sudah agresif, bagaimana kalau di ajak ke ranjang? Dan kau tahu? Saat dia menari, uh! Mata semua orang tidak bisa berkedip karena dia sangat _sexy_!"

"Akan aku adukan hal ini pada Kim Jaejoong."

"Hei!"

"Dengar ya, Jung Yunho. Laki-laki yang agresif di luar, belum tentu agresif di ranjang."

Obrolan kedua remaja itu berubah menjadi obrolan yang lebih vulgar, tapi itu sudah biasa di kalangan anak remaja laki-laki. Donghae dan Yunho sudah terbiasa membicarakan hal itu, bahkan Donghae tahu Yunho pernah melakukannya dengan Jaejoong di sini beberapa kali. Yunho tidak mau menceritakan pengalamannya pada Donghae, begitupun dengan Donghae yang tidak malu menonton film _Blue_ di hadapan Yunho. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi, untuk apa malu?

"Aku suka tipe yang polos di luar, tapi agresif di ranjang."

Dan terbukti, Donghae tidak sepolos kelihatannya.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Fanfic baru yang di request Cho Jungielfujoyers, idenya dari dia, saya cuma bantu mengembangkan... akan di lanjut setelah Bad Boy's Trap selesai, sekalian saya pengen liat dulu tanggapannya hehehe ^^  
**

 **Udah lama yah saya gak nulis School Life Fic jadi kangen hahahahah**

 **Oke, segitu aja, jangan lupa review, semakin banyak review saya semakin semangat nulis dan updatenya jadi cepet ^^**

 **Thankyou~~~~ ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **With Love,**

 **Milkyta Lee**


	2. Innocent boy's trap

**MY INNOCENT LOOKED BOY**

 **Main Cast:** **Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae** **  
**

 ** **Genre:** Romance  
**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **THE STORY IS MINE**

 **Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please.**

 **NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION ^^**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

 **THANKYOU ^^**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Even if I try so hard, I can't win over your dazzling eyes...**_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Suasana sekolah hari ini cukup berbeda dari biasanya, semua orang memperhatikan Eunhyuk dari atas sampai bawah. _Well_ , sudah pasti ini karena kejadian kemarin. Siapa lagi dalangnya kalau bukan Ryeowook? Dia pasti sudah menyebarkan berita kemarin ke seluruh sekolah. Dasar biang gossip, bahkan sahabatnya sendiripun dijadikan bahan gossip olehnya.

Lagi pula, orang-orang di sini aneh. Memangnya apa yang salah? Eunhyuk hanya bilang ingin menjadikan Donghae pacarnya. Menjadikan pacar, bukan berarti Eunhyuk benar-benar menyukainya. Oh, yang benar saja! Eunhyuk tipe yang sulit didapatkan dan ditaklukan, mana mungkin ia jatuh cinta begitu saja pada orang yang baru dikenalnya. Satu-satunya alasan mengapa ia nekat menginginkan Donghae adalah karena kakaknya yang galak. Jika Eunhyuk bisa mendapatkan Donghae yang bertampang polos itu, maka kebebasan yang selalu ia impikan akan menyambutnya.

 _No more, Heechul's scream or nag..._

"Pagi ini aku merasa seperti selebriti yang baru ketahuan kencan."

"Resiko jadi siswa terkenal?"

"Semua karena mulut embermu!"

Eunhyuk menghadiahi Ryeowook dengan tendangan gratis di bokong. Menyebalkan sekali, pagi-pagi sudah harus ribut dengan si biang gossip.

Kalau di pikir-pikir, kenapa Eunhyuk nekat sekali kemarin? Seharusnya ia lebih mengontrol dirinya, bersikap lebih elegan agar bisa menarik perhatiannya. Sikapnya yang kemarin itu pasti membuatnya terlihat gampangan dan tidak menarik. Oh, _damn_! Gagal lagi mendapat kebebasan. Tapi Eunhyuk tidak akan menyerah begitu saja, ia akan membuat Donghae tertarik padanya. Setidaknya, ia harus bisa membuat Donghae mau membantunya.

Pura-pura menjadi pacar Eunhyuk di depan Heechul, bukanlah ide yang buruk. Benarkan?

"Pagi."

Suara datar Donghae membuyarkan lamunan Eunhyuk, ia bergeser ke kursi sebelahnya agar Donghae bisa duduk, kemudian memalingkan wajahnya. Kenapa jadi malu? Padahal kemarin bersikap sangat agresif.

"Hm, pagi."

"Berkat kau, aku dipelototi dan di sumpah serapahi oleh satu sekolah."

Kata-kata Donghae begitu dingin dan datar, dia bahkan bicara tanpa melirik ke arah Eunhyuk sedikitpun. Eunhyuk menghela nafas diam-diam, ia tidak bisa membalas kata-kata Donghae dan hanya bisa diam sambil sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Donghae dengan ekor matanya. Mungkin tindakannya kemarin memang agak keterlaluan. Dari apa yang ia dengar dari Yunho, Donghae tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian. Seharusnya, kemarin Eunhyuk melakukannya dengan sedikit lembut dan tidak terburu-buru.

Semua ini gara-gara Heechul! Kalau saja dia tidak menuntut yang aneh-aneh, maka Eunhyuk tidak akan terjebak dalam situasi canggung seperti ini dengan Donghae.

Oh, sialnya! Padahal Eunhyuk sangat ingin mendapatkannya.

Jam pelajaran berlalu dengan lambat, entah berapa kali Eunhyuk hampir memejamkan matanya karena mengantuk. Setelah sekian lama menunggu, akhirnya bel istirahat berbunyi. Dan otomatis, semua siswa berebut keluar kelas. Setelah semua orang keluar dari kelas, kini tertinggal hanya Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Entah kenapa, Donghae seperti tidak tertarik dengan bel istirahat dan memilih membaca buku yang tebalnya tidak kira-kira. Hanya melihatnya saja, Eunhyuk sudah di buat pusing. Apa lagi harus membacanya? Oh, _big NO_.

"Tidak istirahat?"

"Sebentar lagi."

"Oh."

Hening lagi. Eunhyuk menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, ia jadi bingung mau memulai pembicaraan dari mana karena Donghae terus mengabaikannya. Bicara dengan Donghae, lebih menyebalkan dari pada bicara dengan Hankyung. Meskipun terkadang Hankyung tidak paham dengan apa yang dikatakan Eunhyuk, tapi setidaknya dia menyimak dan memperhatikan apa yang Eunhyuk bicarakan. Tidak seperti Donghae, yang diam saja dan menganggap Eunhyuk hanya angin lewat.

"Hari Minggu nanti, kau ada waktu?"

"Hm?"

Pertanyaan tiba-tiba Donghae membuat Eunhyuk terperanjat, agak bingung harus menjawab apa. Setelah tadi mengabaikannya, Donghae tiba-tiba berbalik dan menatap Eunhyuk dengan mata sendunya yang bersinar. Jujur saja, Eunhyuk merasa sedikit berdebar ketika Donghae menatapnya seperti itu.

Oh, _shit_! Salah tingkah seperti gadis.

"Tidak ada. Ada apa?"

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita kencan."

 _Kencan?_

Mata Eunhyuk mengerjap beberapa kali, yang didengarnya barusan itu nyata? Sikapnya begitu dingin kemarin, bahkan tadi pagi juga begitu. Eunhyuk di buat bingung oleh sikapnya yang tidak menentu itu. Sebenarnya, apa maunya?

"Bukankah, kau mengajakku berpacaran kemarin? Kalau begitu, hari Minggu nanti kau harus kencan denganku."

Meski gugup, Eunhyuk tetap berusaha mengontrol dirinya. Jangan sampai, Donghae salah paham dengan permintaannya kemarin.

"Kupikir kau menolakku. Kau tidak memberiku jawaban kemarin, bahkan kau tidak mengajakku bicara sama sekali."

"Bukan berarti aku menolakmu. Aku hanya tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian."

Oke, laki-laki disampingnya ini benar-benar aneh. Kemarin, dia berlagak tidak peduli dengan tawaran Eunhyuk. Sekarang, dia dengan terang-terangan mengajaknya kencan.

Tunggu, apa jangan-jangan dia menganggap tawaran Eunhyuk serius? Oh, jangan gila! Eunhyuk tidak benar-benar menyukainya! Oke, dia memang tampan dan _sexy_ , Eunhyuk akui itu. Tapi, Eunhyuk tidak serius menyukainya! Eunhyuk hanya ingin dia menjadi pacarnya agar Heechul berhenti menguntitnya dan selalu mengawasinya sepanjang waktu.

Intinya, dia hanya alat agar Eunhyuk bebas dari Heechul.

"Dengar ya, Donghae. Kau memang menarik, kau tampan, dan kau sangat _sexy_. Aku tertarik padamu, aku akui itu. Tapi, aku tidak benar-benar menyukaimu. Kau tahu? Aku punya kakak yang sangat galak, dia selalu mengawasiku dan selalu mengusir semua laki-laki yang dekat denganku. Alasannya cukup konyol, dia bilang laki-laki yang dekat denganku semuanya bertampang mesum dan dia tidak suka melihatku dekat-dekat dengan laki-laki bertampang mesum. Jadi, aku hanya ingin kau menjadi pacarku di depan kakakku dan teman-temanku. Di luar itu, kita tidak ada hubungan apa-apa kecuali teman satu kelas."

Penjelasan panjang Eunhyuk hanya membuat Donghae tersenyum meremehkan. Sudah bisa Donghae duga sebelumnya, ada sesuatu di balik tawaran tiba-tiba Eunhyuk kemarin. Tapi Donghae bukan laki-laki yang polos, ia tahu akan ada kejadian seperti ini. Meski tahu Eunhyuk tidak benar-benar menyukainya, Donghae tetap mengajaknya kencan. Alasannya hanya satu, laki-laki dengan bibir plum menggoda itu mulai menarik perhatiannya.

Dan sesuatu yang membuatnya tertarik, harus menjadi miliknya.

"Ah, hanya pacar pura-pura?"

"Maaf, Donghae. Tapi—"

"Jangan salahkan aku kalau tiba-tiba kau jatuh cinta sungguhan padaku."

"Apa?"

Donghae menarik pergelangan tangan Eunhyuk sehingga membuat wajah mereka beradu. Donghae menatap lekat-lekat mata Eunhyuk, bibirnya hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja dari bibir Eunhyuk. Kalau saja ini bukan di sekolah, Donghae ingin sekali memagutnya.

"Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta sungguhan padaku, manis."

Alis Eunhyuk bertaut, ia merasa geli ketika Donghae memanggilnya manis. Apa lagi, dia mengucapkannya dengan suara yang mendesah. Uh, menjijikan! _Well_ , itu sexy. Tapi, Eunhyuk tidak suka di panggil manis!

"K—kau!"

"Dan asal kau tahu saja, cara kencanku tidak biasa. Aku biasa kencan di atas ranjang dengan ditemani desahan dan erangan."

Eunhyuk bergidik, apa Donghae baru saja mengucapkan kalimat kotor? Kenapa Eunhyuk sangat terkejut? Dia mengatakan kalimat kotor dengan tampang sepolos itu.

 _Hell_ , sulit di percaya!

"Aku akan menemui kakakmu hari Minggu nanti. Sebagai gantinya, kau harus menemaniku seharian."

Donghae mengelus bibir Eunhyuk dengan jempolnya sebelum menjauhkan kembali wajahnya, senyum ramah yang ia tunjukan di hari pertama sekolah kemarin, berganti dengan seringaian yang membuat Eunhyuk bergidik.

 _Sial! Niat menggoda, malah jadi di goda. Apa-apaan ini?_

.

.

* * *

Donghae berjalan menuju kantin dengan kedua sudut bibir yang melengkung ke atas. Ternyata, jika balik di goda, Eunhyuk tidak berkutik sama sekali. Apa keagresifannya kemarin hanya topeng? _Well_ , akan sangat menarik jika sebenarnya Eunhyuk anak yang polos. Donghae menyukai laki-laki polos yang ketika di goda, wajahnya akan merona merah dan langsung salah tingkah.

Melihat sikap Eunhyuk barusan, Donghae ragu apakah Eunhyuk tahu caranya berciuman? Jangan-jangan dia tidak tahu! Apa lagi, Yunho bilang kakaknya sangat galak dan protektif. Otomatis, Eunhyuk belum pernah pacaran dan belum pernah di sentuh. Jika itu benar, maka Donghae akan semakin tertarik padanya dan ingin memilikinya dengan segera.

"Hei, dasar munafik! Kau bilang tidak tertarik pada Eunhyuk! Tapi apa? Kau berduaan dengannya di kelas, bahkan aku dan Jaejoong tidak jadi masuk ke kelas karena melihatmu bicara begitu intim dengannya. Apa yang kau bicarakan sampai wajahmu begitu dekat dengannya? Huh?"

"Ah, dia menarik. Laki-laki polos yang sangat menarik."

"Dasar plin-plan!"

"Aku akan mendapatkannya."

Yunho mencibir, percaya diri saja tidak akan cukup untuk meluluhkan Eunhyuk dan kakaknya. Ayolah, Eunhyuk itu sangat sulit ditaklukan dan kakaknya juga terlalu galak untuk dihadapi. Ada banyak laki-laki yang sudah di tolak Eunhyuk dan kena semprot Heechul. Di sekolah ini saja, mungkin ada puluhan orang yang sudah di usir dan di maki-maki Heechul karena berani-beraninya mendekati Eunhyuk, adik kesayangannya.

"Dia mengajakmu pacaran, bukan berarti dia benar-benar menyukaimu!"

"Justru itu yang membuatku tertarik. Dia mempermainkanku, menginginkanku tapi hanya untuk dijadikan pacar pura-pura. Dan kau tahu? Permainan ini akan berakhir dengan desahannya di ranjangku."

"Kau—! Ya ampun, kecilkan suaramu! Beraninya membicarakan hal itu di sekolah!"

Sambil meneguk minuman kalengnya, mata Donghae tidak lepas dari sosok Eunhyuk yang duduk tidak jauh darinya. Donghae tahu, Eunhyuk sadar sedang diperhatikan, tapi dia berpura-pura sibuk bicara dengan Ryeowook dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kau bisa menelanjangi orang dengan tatapan seperti itu."

Ocehan Yunho ia abaikan. Sejujurnya, Donghae memang ingin menelanjanginya. Semakin diperhatikan Eunhyuk semakin bicara tidak karuan pada Ryeowook, membuat laki-laki bertubuh mungil itu jengah, lalu berakhir dengan Eunhyuk yang diteriaki oleh Ryeowook dan Shindong karena menganggu makan siang mereka. Donghae terkekeh karena gerak-gerik Eunhyuk yang menurutnya lucu, baru diperhatikan seperti itu saja dia sudah belingsatan salah tingkah. Bagaimana saat Donghae menciumnya nanti? _Well_ , jangan dibayangkan karena Donghae lebih suka mempraktekannya secara langsung nanti.

"Jam pelajaran berikutnya sejarah, 'kan?"

"Hm. Kenapa?"

"Kau ketua kelas yang baik, bukan?"

"Ya, tentu saja! Kau tidak tahu? Aku ini ketua kelas terbaik!"

Oke, terlepas dari itu benar atau tidak, Donghae tidak peduli. Saat ini, Donghae hanya ingin menarik Eunhyuk ke suatu tempat dan melumat bibirnya. Demi Tuhan, bibirnya sangat mengganggu. Apa perlu dia memajukan bibirnya saat dia bicara? Apa maksudnya? Menggoda orang? Dasar anak nakal!

"Gantikan absenku dan Eunhyuk. Atau, bilang saja aku dan Eunhyuk sakit hingga harus istirahat di ruang kesehatan."

"Hei, kau! Jangan bilang kau—"

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya di sekolah!"

"Ah, dasar cabul! Wajahmu benar-benar menipu! Aku kasihan pada Eunhyuk, dia di jebak oleh laki-laki bertampang polos yang sebenarnya cabul ini."

Lagi-lagi ocehan Yunho ia abaikan, Donghae memilih untuk menghampiri Eunhyuk dan menyeretnya dari kantin menuju ruang kesehatan yang selalu sepi. Donghae dengar, ruang kesehatan hanya akan ramai bila anak-anak klub sepak bola sedang berlatih. Tapi hari ini bukan jadwal anak-anak klub sepak bola berlatih, jadi ruang kesehatan kosong sama sekali.

"Mau membawaku kemana? Sebentar laki kelas mulai!"

"Ikut saja, jangan cerewet."

Jantung Eunhyuk berdebar, tangannya di genggam Donghae, dan semua orang menatap mereka dengan terheran-heran. Tentu saja, mereka akan bereaksi seperti itu. Pasalnya, selama ini Eunhyuk tidak pernah berinteraksi seintim itu dengan siapapun. Dan yang paling penting, semua orang mengira bahwa mereka pacaran. Semua karena ulah Ryeowook si biang gossip. Lihat saja nanti, sebentar lagi akan ada gossip aneh soal hari ini.

"Aku tidak sakit! Kenapa membawaku ke ruang kesehatan?"

Terlalu banyak bicara! Donghae mendorong Eunhyuk ke sudut, dimana tubuhnya terjebak di antara tembok dan tubuh Donghae yang menghimpitnya. Oh, _hell_! Dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini, Eunhyuk ternyata sangat manis. Mata bening, bibir plum, dan kulit wajah yang halus.

"Bibirmu menggangguku."

"Kau pasti sudah gila! Ini masih di sekolah."

"Jadi, kau tidak keberatan jika hal ini terjadi di luar sekolah?"

"Dasar gila!"

Eunhyuk berusaha mendorong dada Donghae, namun Donghae tidak bergerak sama sekali. Dalam situasi seperti ini, kenapa Eunhyuk jadi terlihat lemah? Lagi pula, tenaga Donghae bsar sekali! Sudah di dorong sekuat tenaga, dia tidak bergeming sama sekali.

Tidak bisa lebih lama menahan dirinya, Donghae menarik dagu Eunhyuk, lalu memagut bibir plumnya dengan sedikit memaksa. Donghae tahu Eunhyuk menikmati ciuman mereka, hanya saja dia terlalu gengsi untuk mengakuinya.

Sementara bibir mereka saling bertaut, tangan Donghae tidak bisa diam saja. Ia meraba pinggang Eunhyuk dengan sensual, meremasnya dengan lembut hingga Eunhyuk melenguh pelan. Lenguhan yang sangat _sexy_ , bahkan lebih _sexy_ dari lenguhan bintang porno koleksinya. Merasa tidak ada perlawanan, Donghae memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh selangkangan Eunhyuk. Meraba dan meremas milik Eunhyuk seenaknya.

"Milikmu tidak sekecil yang aku kira. Ah, lain kali jangan pernah bicara sambil memajukan bibirmu! Itu sangat mengangguku."

Setelah sesi ciuman mereka berakhir, Donghae pergi begitu saja. Sementara Eunhyuk masih mematung ditempatnya, memegangi bibirnya yang terasa basah karena di lumat Donghae dengan sedikit brutal. Nafasnya bahkan masih berantakan, tapi si brengsek Donghae sudah meninggalkannya begitu saja.

 _Sial!_

Di saat seperti ini, seharusnya Eunhyuk marah. Tentu saja harus marah! Ada orang yang seenaknya mencium dan meraba miliknya tanpa ijin. Bukan hanya marah, seharusnya Eunhyuk memaki dan meninju wajahnya karena apa yang dia lakukan adalah perbuatan cabul dan bisa di sebut pelecehan. Tapi yang terjadi justru sebaliknya, Eunhyuk malah merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang dan darahnya berdesir. Membayangkan ciuman Donghae yang terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu saja, sudah membuat bulu kuduknya merinding. Bahkan Eunhyuk masih merasakan dengan jelas, bagaimana Donghae menyentuh miliknya tadi.

 _That was my first kiss..._

 _And what the fuck? He touch my penis without hesitate!_

.

.

* * *

 **ooODEOoo**

* * *

Hari Minggu yang—tidak—di nanti-nanti Eunhyuk datang juga, Eunhyuk tiba-tiba merasa gelisah dan tidak tenang. Pasalnya, kemarin sore Donghae dengan kurang ajarnya merebut ponsel Eunhyuk dan menelepon Heechul. Dia bilang, dia akan datang ke rumah untuk minta ijin kencan. Jelas saja Heechul langsung bereaksi berlebihan, dia melemparkan segala macam jenis barang yang ada di rumah ke arah Eunhyuk begitu ia pulang ke rumah. Kalau tidak ada Hankyung di sana, televisi di ruang tengah pasti sudah Heechul lemparkan juga.

Sekarang Eunhyuk hanya bisa berdoa, semoga Donghae mengurungkan niatnya untuk datang ke rumah. Entah kenapa, perasaan Eunhyuk mendadak tidak enak, seperti akan ada sesuatu yang buruk menimpanya.

"Bocah bernyali besar rupanya, berani sekali memintaku untuk menyambutnya datang."

Eunhyuk menelan ludahnya susah payah, desisan Heechul barusan membuat bulu kuduknya merinding. Saat dia tersenyum miring, itu bahkan lebih menyeramkan dari film horror manapun. Aura Heechul saat ini sangat gelap, dia duduk bagaikan ratu dengan Heebum—kucing kesayangannya—yang duduk manis dipangkuannya. Sambil mengelus-ngelus bulu Heebum, mulut Heechul tidak henti-hentinya mengucapkan sumpah serapah.

Ya ampun, suasana rumah berubah jadi horror ketika Heechul marah.

"Sayang, haruskah kau bertingkah seperti penyihir yang menunggu mangsa? Maksudku, apa tidak berlebihan mengusir semua temannya Eunhyuk? Dia sudah delapanbelas tahun, mau dia kencan dengan siapapun itu bukan—"

"Permisi."

Suara Donghae di _intercom_ menginterupsi nasihat Hankyung, Heechul buru-buru bangun dari kursinya sambil tetap memangku Heebum. Penasaran, bagaimana tampang calon kekasih adiknya kali ini. Lihat saja, kalau tampangnya mesum, maka Heechul tidak segan-segan untuk—

Hei, dia manis!

Heechul membukakan pintu, lalu terlihatlah sosok Donghae dengan setelan casualnya. Jaket _baseball_ , t-shirt putih, celana pendek, dan sneakers berwarna putih. Matanya bulat bersinar, agak sendu, mirip dengan anak kecil. Baru kali ini Heechul melihat laki-laki dengan wajah sepolos itu. Di samping itu, dia sangat tampan.

"Kau Lee Donghae?"

"Ya, _Hyung_. Apa kabar?"

"Oh, baik! Masuklah. Mau minum apa?"

Ini suasana yang tidak dibayangkan Eunhyuk. _Shit_! Lihat wajah Donghae, dia berakting seolah-olah dia memang anak polos. Dia bahkan tersenyum layaknya anak kecil dan membungkuk hormat pada Heechul. Pandai berakting rupanya. Dan reaksi Heechul, kenapa dia mendadak ramah? Dia bahkan tersenyum dan menawari Donghae minum. Biasanya, dia akan langsung memaki dan mengusir siapapun yang mendekati Eunhyuk dengan teriakannya yang menggelegar. Tapi pada Donghae, kenapa dia ramah sekali? Suaranya pun mengalun dengan lembut. Jangankan Eunhyuk, Hankyung yang sudah menjadi kekasih Heechul selama bertahun-tahun saja terkejut dengan sikap dadakan Heechul.

Semoga ini bukan akhir dari dunia.

Sementara Heechul sibuk membuat minum di dapur, dan Hankyung sibuk memberi Heebum makan, Donghae melirik Eunhyuk sambil menyeringai. Lihat? Donghae bisa meluluhkan kakaknya dengan mudah. Matanya menatap Eunhyuk tajam, seolah meremehkan Eunhyuk. Dari tatapannya saja Eunhyuk sudah tahu, hari ini ia berada dalam bahaya.

"Jadi, kalian mau kencan kemana?"

" _Hyung_ , kau bilang aku tidak boleh kemanapun!"

"Diam Hyukjae, aku tidak mengajakmu bicara!"

Eunhyuk menutup mulutnya, pelototan kakaknya sungguh horror. Ah, sial sekali! Kenapa kakaknya mudah sekali terjebak? Donghae memang tidak bertampang mesum, tapi demi apapun! Dia cabul!

"Ah, aku akan mengajaknya ke apartemenku. Eunhyuk bilang, dia penasaran melihat apartemenku dan Yunho."

 _Apa?_

 _Siapa yang pernah bilang begitu?_

"Ah, aku tahu. Laki-laki sepertimu pasti tidak akan mengajak Hyukjae ke sembarang tempat."

"Hm, _Hyung_ tidak keberatan aku kencan dengan Eunhyuk? Aku akan menjaganya, jadi _Hyung_ tidak perlu mencemaskannya lagi. Mulai sekarang, _Hyung_ bisa hidup dengan tenang tanpa harus mencemaskan Eunhyuk. Aku akan menjaganya dengan sungguh-sungguh."

Senyuman di wajah Heechul semakin mengembang, dia termakan oleh bualan Donghae rupanya. Dan yang bisa dilakukan Eunhyuk saat ini, hanya menghela nafas sambil komat-kamit berdoa. Kalau di sekolah saja dia berani meraba-raba Eunhyuk, bagaimana saat mereka berduaan nanti? Eunhyuk bisa-bisa di perkosa!

 _Well_ , Eunhyuk jadi merinding membayangkannya.

" _Hyung_ , dia itu—"

"Diam, Hyukjae!"

"Aku menyukaimu. Kau manis, sopan, dan wajahmu tampan. Ah, wajahmu polos sekali seperti anak kecil. Oh, kudengar kau murid baru. Dari mana asalnya?"

"Jeolla, Mokpo."

"Ah, Mokpo? Kau pasti siswa yang pandai dan rajin, itu sebabnya bisa masuk ke sekolah Hyukjae yang terkenal selektif dalam menyeleksi siswanya."

"Begitulah."

Heechul semakin tenang, laki-laki dari pinggiran kota mana mungkin mesum. Ia yakin, Donghae tidak akan menyakiti adiknya. Bagaimana mungkin wajah seperti malaikat itu jahat? Senyumnya saja menyejukan hati. Kesimpulan Heechul, dia laki-laki yang baik dan dia boleh menjadi pacar adiknya.

"Kalian mau kencan, bukan? Pergilah. Ingat, jangan pulang terlalu malam."

Donghae sudah berdiri, bersiap-siap pamit. Namun Eunhyuk malah memeluk lengan kakaknya dengan erat, seolah dia akan terbawa angin jika melepaskan lengan Heechul.

"Kau ini kenapa?"

" _Hyung_ , jangan ijinkan aku pergi."

"Bocah tidak tahu diri! Saat laki-laki mesum yang mengajakmu, kau akan dengan senang hati pergi. Dan sekarang, saat ada laki-laki baik mengajakmu pergi, kau malah bergelayut manja seperti ini! Pergi sana!"

Bentakan Heechul membuat semua orang di sana mematung, termasuk Donghae yang baru pertama kali melihat Heechul melotot dan berteriak. Sadar semua orang memperhatikannya, Heechul kembali tersenyum manis pada Donghae. Jangan sampai calon adik iparnya terkejut dan kabur karena ketakutan.

"Donghae tidak perlu takut, _Hyung_ tidak akan meneriakimu. _Hyung_ hanya akan berteriak pada Hyukjae, si anak tidak tahu diri ini. Hm?"

"Ah. Ya tentu saja, _Hyung_."

Heechul menendang bokong Eunhyuk, menyuruhnya agar cepat-cepat pergi. Saking senangnya, Heechul bahkan tidak menyadari raut wajah memelas Eunhyuk yang minta pertolongan. Ini sama saja seperti Heechul menyelamatkannya dari kadal, tapi melemparkannya ke kandang buaya. Jauh lebih berbahaya!

"Dengar ya, setelah ini akan aku adukan semua perbuatanmu pada kakakku!"

"Aku tidak yakin kau akan melakukannya. Aku tahu, kau juga menginginkan aku. Ayolah, turunkan sedikit gengsimu! Aku tidak akan keberatan bila kau memang menyukai aku."

Sudah cabul, percaya dirinya tinggi pula. Kenapa Eunhyuk harus berurusan dengan makhluk seperti Donghae? Kalau sejak awal Eunhyuk tahu sifat cabul Donghae, ia akan jauh-jauh darinya dan tidak akan pernah menggodanya.

"Satu-satunya alasan, kenapa kakakku mengijinkan kita kencan adalah karena wajah polosmu. Kita lihat saja nanti, saat dia tahu sifat aslimu, dia akan memakimu dan menghajarmu sambai habis!"

Makian Eunhyuk hanya di anggap angin lalu, Donghae berjalan dengan santai menuju halte bus sambil terus menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk. Bocah aneh, mulutnya terus memaki Donghae, tapi ia tidak protes sama sekali saat Donghae menggenggam tangannya.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana?"

Jeritan Eunhyuk mengundang perhatian beberapa orang yang sedang duduk tenang di dalam bus, mereka menatap Donghae seolah Donghae menculik seseorang. Sadar menjadi pusat perhatian, Eunhyuk menundukan kepalanya. Malu sekali!

"Mau kemana?"

"Bukankah tadi sudah kubilang? Kita akan menghabiskan waktu di apartemenku, kebetulan Yunho sedang keluar dengan Jaejoong. Jadi, kita bisa bersenang-senang di sana sampai puas."

"S—sampai puas? Apa maksudnya?"

Donghae tidak menjawab, ia malah menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan sambil menyeringai.

 _Siapapun, tolong aku!_

.

.

* * *

Nafas Eunhyuk tidak beraturan, bola matanya bergerak liar, dan jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang, ia bingung harus melakukan apa? Saat ini, hanya ada dirinya dan Donghae di apartemen yang cukup luas ini. Eunhyuk tahu, seharusnya ia bersikap normal, tapi bagaimana mau bersikap normal? Kalau Donghae terus menatapnya dengan tatapan lapar dari dapur. Tangannya memang sibuk menuangkan minuman ke gelas, tapi matanya tidak pernah lepas dari Eunhyuk.

Di tatap seperti itu, membuat Eunhyuk merasa ditelanjangi.

"Sebenarnya, apa maumu?"

"Kau."

Jawaban singkat Donghae tidak membantu, Eunhyuk malah semakin salah tingkah dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa? Wajahnya bahkan mulai memanas, sepertinya wajahnya mulai merona merah. Oh, jangan sampai! Kalau Donghae sampai menyadarinya, pasti dia akan tertawa!

"Minumlah."

Eunhyuk menatap ragu minuman yang ada dihadapannya, segelas jus strawberry kesukaannya. Biasanya, Eunhyuk akan langsung menyantap apapun yang berbau strawberry tanpa ragu. Tapi kali ini situasinya berbeda, siapa tahu Donghae memasukan sesuatu kesana dan membuat Eunhyuk—

"Aku tidak memasukan apapun, minum saja. Kau suka strawberry?"

 _Dia bisa membaca pikiran orang?_

"Hm. Suka."

Donghae tersenyum melihat Eunhyuk mulai meraih gelas berisi jus strawberry itu dan meminumnya dengan perlahan. Uh, dia hanya minum dan gerakan jakunnya membuat Donghae tidak bisa mengedipkan mata.

 _Whatever he does, he is totally sexy!_

"Aku sudah menyelamatkanmu dari kakakmu. Ya, setidaknya dia tidak akan menguntitmu lagi karena sudah ada aku di sampingmu. Sekarang, aku ingin imbalannya."

"Hm?"

"Jadilah pacarku. Pacar sungguhan."

Rasanya seperti kena petir di siang bolong. Laki-laki yang awalnya dingin, bahkan bersikap sangat acuh padanya, kini menyatakan cinta. Eunhyuk tidak tahu, di saat seperti ini apakah ia harus tertawa? Bahagia? Atau merasa sedih? Karena sungguh, laki-laki yang ada dihadapannya ini sulit di tebak dan penuh dengan kejutan.

Merasa Eunhyuk hanya diam membisu, Donghae beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berpindah ke samping Eunhyuk. Donghae menarik dagu Eunhyuk agar menatap matanya. Pernyataan cinta ini memang konyol dan terkesan terburu-buru, mereka bahkan baru saling kenal sekitar seminggu lebih. Tapi jujur saja, Donghae tidak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk memiliki Eunhyuk. Meski awalnya Donghae tidak tertarik, tapi pesona Eunhyuk memang sulit di tolak.

Untuk urusan yang satu ini, Yunho memang seratus persen benar. Eunhyuk sangat menarik dan pesonanya sungguh luar biasa! Oke, katakan saja Donghae munafik. Mengatainya ini dan itu, tapi pada akhirnya dia bertekuk lutut juga pada pesona Eunhyuk.

"Aku sungguhan, kenapa diam saja?"

"T—tapi kita—baru saja kenal seminggu yang lalu."

"Saat pertama bertemu, kau agresif sekali. Sekarang, kenapa kau bersikap malu-malu kucing seperti ini? Membuatku gemas saja."

Beberapa hari mengenal Eunhyuk, membuat Donghae sadar satu hal. Sikap agresif Eunhyuk hanya topeng. Dari awal Donghae sudah tahu, dia hanya anak populer yang sok agresif. Dari cara menggodanya saja sudah ketahuan, dia tidak bisa menggoda orang dengan benar.

"A—ku, kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini padaku? Oke, aku minta maaf karena menggodamu duluan. Aku juga minta maaf karena berniat memanfaatkanmu. Cukup? Sekarang lepaskan aku!"

Eunhyuk merasa sedikit risih, harus bicara dengan wajah Donghae yang berjarak beberapa senti saja dari wajahnya. Bergerak sedikit saja, maka bibir mereka akan beradu. Jadi, Eunhyuk tetap berusaha diam di posisinya dan mencoba untuk tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Kenapa aku harus melepaskanmu? Sesuatu yang menarik perhatianku, harus menjadi milikku."

"A—ku, hm—"

Donghae tidak membiarkan Eunhyuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia membungkam Eunhyuk dengan ciuman. Meski Eunhyuk berusaha menolak, tapi Donghae tidak menyerah dan terus memagut bibir Eunhyuk. Memagutnya dengan sensual, hingga lama-kelamaan tidak ada lagi perlawanan. Eunhyuk mulai menikmati ciuman mereka, tangannya yang tadi digunakan untuk memukul bisep Donghae, kini dia pakai untuk meremas rambut cokelat Donghae hingga berantakan.

"Donghae— _ngh_."

Mendengar Eunhyuk mendesah, Donghae semakin semangat memagut bibir plum Eunhyuk. Tangannya bahkan mulai berani menarik t-shirt putih Eunhyuk hingga terlepas. Membuatnya jadi setengah telanjang. Wow, tubuhnya putih mulus tanpa cacat! Telapak tangan Donghae bisa merasakan betapa lembutnya kulit Eunhyuk.

" _Ugh_!"

Hanya di raba dan Eunhyuk langsung melenguh. Hm, sensitif. Donghae semakin gencar meraba seluruh permukaan kulit Eunhyuk, meremas pinggangnya, atau sesekali mengelus punggungnya. Lama berciuman, akhirnya tautan mereka terelepas juga, Donghae membaringkan Eunhyuk di sofa sambil mengelus rambutnya.

"Semakin kau menolakku, semakin aku menginginkanmu."

Eunhyuk hanya mampu mengerjapkan matanya, ada begitu banyak makian yang ingin Eunhyuk sampaikan pada laki-laki yang sedang menindihnya itu. Tapi, semua kalimatnya buyar begitu mata Eunhyuk bertemu dengan mata sendu Donghae. Sinar matanya seperti menyihir Eunhyuk, membuatnya tidak bisa berkata-kata dan akhirnya ia kalah.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan menahan diriku lagi."

Eunhyuk mendorong Donghae, ia kemudian melepas celananya hingga telanjang bulat, lalu duduk di pangkuan Donghae.

"Mau membuka pakaianmu sendiri, atau aku telanjangi?"

Kini gantian Donghae yang mengerjapkan matanya. Wah, ada apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba dia jadi agresif? Oke, permainan ini jadi semakin menarik.

"Wow, santai. Kenapa kau jadi begini?"

"Jangan karena aku tidak pernah pacaran, kau menganggapku remeh. Oke, aku tidak pernah pacaran. Tapi aku tetap saja laki-laki, aku menonton film porno juga."

 _Great!_

Ternyata dia benar-benar tipe yang Donghae inginkan. Malu-malu saat pertama, tapi berubah menjadi lebih liar saat sampai di inti.

"Oke, sekarang tunjukan padaku apa yang kau pelajari dari film yang kau tonton."

Eunhyuk membuka jaket baseball Donghae, kemudian menarik t-shirt Donghae dan melemparnya ke sembarang tempat. Nafsu sudah menguasai dirinya, Eunhyuk bahkan tidak sadar berusaha membuka celana pendek Donghae dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa.

"Sabar, sayang."

Donghae menahan gerakan tangan Eunhyuk yang berusaha menarik turun celananya, ia kembali menarik Eunhyuk, lalu membaringkannya di sofa. Matanya tidak bisa lepas dari wajah Eunhyuk, semakin di lihat, dia semakin manis dan menggoda.

"Bokongmu benar-benar rata."

Sebenarnya Eunhyuk ingin langsung memaki Donghae, karena dengan beraninya dia menghina bokongnya. Tapi tiba-tiba, satu tamparan mendarat di bokong Eunhyuk, membuat Eunhyuk meringis kaget. Eunhyuk bahkan sampai menggigit bibir bawahnya. Itu menyakitkan, tapi entah kenapa malah membakar gairah Eunhyuk.

"Bokong rata, bukan berarti tidak bisa memuaskanmu!"

"Oke, _let's see_."

Donghae menurunkan celananya sampai ke lutut, kancing dan resletingnya sudah di lepas Eunhyuk barusan. Jadi, ia hanya perlu menurunkan celananya dan miliknya langsung menyembul keluar. Mata Eunhyuk membola, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat milik orang lain secara _live_ , bukan dari layar ponsel atau komputer.

Hm, oke. Milik Donghae lumayan. Entahlah, Eunhyuk tidak bisa menilainya. Jantungnya terlalu riuh dan pikirannya terlalu kacau, Eunhyuk tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih saat ini.

" _Ah_ —"

Eunhyuk menutup matanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, ia malu saat merasakan Donghae meraba bagian privatenya dengan sensual. Eunhyuk tahu, Donghae sedang berusaha memasukan miliknya. Pikiran Eunhyuk jadi semakin kacau dan tidak karuan, di tambah lagi jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang dan tidak terkontrol.

"Kau—benar-benar sempit."

Wajah Eunhyuk merona merah. Dasar bodoh! Tentu saja sempit, Eunhyuk baru pertama kali melakukannya. _Well_ , itu sakit tapi cukup menyenangkan. Sensasi saat milik Donghae masuk seutuhnya, tidak bisa dijelaskan oleh kata-kata.

"Donghae, _move_."

Pinggul Donghae mulai bergerak dengan teratur, tidak terlalu pelan ataupun cepat. Donghae hanya ingin memberikan kenikmatan pada Eunhyuk dengan cara menekan titik sensitifnya. Bagaimanapun, ini pertama kalinya bagi Eunhyuk. Meskipun ingin menggarapnya dengan cara yang ekstrim, tapi Donghae harus menahan dirinya agar tidak menyakiti Eunhyuk.

Mungkin lain kali. Saat Eunhyuk mulai terbiasa, Donghae akan menggarapnya dengan sedikit kasar.

"Sesuatu akan keluar— _ah_ —aku akan sampai— _ngh_."

"Sebentar, sayang."

Donghae mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya, sebentar lagi ia juga akan sampai. Dalam hitungan menit, Eunhyuk mengeluarkan cairannya, mengotori perut Donghae dan sebagian selangkangannya. Sementara Donghae, menumpahkan semuanya di dalam. Memenuhi Eunhyuk dengan cairannya.

 _Well, that was great!_

"Kalau Heechul _Hyung_ tahu, kau akan di bunuh dan dijadikan makanan Heebum!"

Suara Eunhyuk terdengar lemah dan lirih, sepertinya dia baru saja mengalami hal yang hebat hingga menguras semua tenaganya.

"Aku sudah mendapatkanmu, urusan lain bisa di urus belakangan."

"Dasar cabul!"

"Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang berani menyebutku cabul. Katakanlah aku memang cabul, tapi bukankah kau menikmatinya?"

"Hei!"

Eunhyuk menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Sial! Wajahnya merona merah saat mendengar Donghae berucap kotor.

"Manisnya."

Kekehan Donghae membuat Eunhyuk sebal, ia menendang-nendang udara untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya. Ingin memaki, tapi terlalu lemas. Ingin menghajarnya, tapi memang yang barusan mereka lakukan itu nikmat. Sensasi hebat yang baru pertama kali Eunhyuk rasakan.

"Kau menyebalkan!"

"Hm, dan aku menyukaimu. Ah, haruskah aku mengatakannya dengan benar? Aku mencintaimu, jadilah milikku."

Eunhyuk menurunkan sedikit tangannya, sehingga hanya kedua matanya saja yang terlihat. Wajah Donghae saat ini sangat tampan, dengan bulir-bulir keringat dipelipisnya, membuat dia semakin terlihat tampan. Ugh, dan tatapan lembutnya bisa melelehkan Eunhyuk kapan saja.

"Bagaimana bisa aku menolakmu? Kau sudah memperkosaku!"

Setiap kalimat yang diucapkan Eunhyuk, membuat Donghae terkekeh gemas. Apapun yang dikatakannya, selalu terdengar manis di telinga Donghae, membuat Donghae tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum dan mencubit kedua pipi Eunhyuk saking gemasnya.

 _I can't win over that dazzling eyes..._

.

.

 **END**

* * *

 **Hai~~**

 **Maaf lama updatenya...**

 **Terlalu banyak yang terjadi dan saya kehilangan mood menulis...**

 **Oke, saya cuma bisa minta maaf kl ini mengecewakan...saya memang sempat berpikir untuk berhenti dari dunia menulis karena beberapa orang heheheh, sempet ngedown juga dan bad mood berhari-hari lol. tapi saya sadar, menulis adalah passion saya, ada banyak orang yang mungkin masih menunggu dan menyukai tulisan saya, jadi saya memutuskan untuk tetap menulis. tapi memang agak sulit menemukan feel yang sama untuk menulis setelah mengalami beberapa kejadian hehehehe...tapi tenang, feel saya udah balik lagi kok ^^ saya malah berencana buat fanfic action lagi dengan tema spy, tp masih research dulu sih...kan gak bisa serta-merta bikin fanfic begitu hihi**

 **Oh, soal drabble yang saya janjikan, kayanya gak bisa saya buat... maaf ya :( saya kehilangan feel...tapi saya janji akan buat drabble-drabble lain saat ada momen hehehe ^^ maaf ya~~~ maaf banget untuk beberapa hari kedepan, mungkin gak bakal ada fanfic chapter dari saya, drabble juga mungkin akan jarang, saya masih dalam masa healing hihi, dan sekali lagi saya cm bisa minta maaf ^^**

 **Oke segitu aja, ohiya ini memang rencana bikin oneshoot, tapi malah jadi twoshoot hehehe...**

 **Sekali lagi, maaf kl mengecewakan... ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **With Love,**

 **Milkyta Lee**


	3. Your Dazzling Eyes

**MY INNOCENT LOOKED BOY**

 **Main Cast:** **Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae** **  
**

 ** **Genre:** Romance  
**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **THE STORY IS MINE**

 **Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please.**

 **NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION ^^**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

 **THANKYOU ^^**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Even if I try so hard, I can't win over your dazzling eyes...**_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Setelah sekian lama di garap, akhirnya Donghae melepaskannya juga. Eunhyuk akhirnya di antar pulang tepat jam delapan malam, itu juga karena Heechul yang tidak henti-hentinya mengirimi pesan, menanyakan Eunhyuk sedang apa dan kapan pulang? Untungnya Heechul tidak melepas Eunhyuk begitu saja, karena kalau sampai hari ini Heechul tidak mengirimi pesan, mungkin Eunhyuk akan menjadi tahanan rumah Donghae seharian.

Dan _hell_ , itu bahkan terlalu mengerikan walau hanya untuk dibayangkan.

"Pergilah."

"Kau yakin tidak akan menyuruhku masuk dulu?"

Eunhyuk menggeleng lemah, bisa panjang urusannya kalau Donghae ikut masuk. Heechul mungkin akan bertanya ini dan itu, dan kalau jawaban mereka tidak sama, maka habislah mereka berdua. Perbuatannya hari ini bersama Donghae, sangat tidak termaafkan. Kalau Heechul sampai tahu, entah apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka berdua.

 _Well_ , Eunhyuk masih ingin berumur panjang.

"Besok mau berangkat ke sekolah bersama?"

"Tidak. Aku naik motor ke sekolah dan kau naik bus."

Jawaban ketus Eunhyuk tidak membuat senyum Donghae menghilang, ia justru mengelus lembut wajah Eunhyuk kemudian mengecup singkat bibirnya. Tangan mereka masih bertaut, padahal Eunhyuk sudah meronta minta dilepaskan. _Damn_ , sulit sekali melepaskan makhluk manis didepannya ini, bahkan Donghae enggan berkedip karena takut Eunhyuk menghilang saat ia membuka matanya kembali.

"Aku mau masuk!"

"Sampai jumpa di sekolah."

"Aku harap tidak pernah bertemu lagi denganmu!"

Eunhyuk melepaskan tautan tangan mereka, lalu berjalan cepat menuju pintu masuk. Berharap, apa yang di alaminya hari ini hanya mimpi buruk. Semoga besok pagi, Eunhyuk bangun tanpa rasa sakit apapun.

 _Semoga..._

"Kenapa tidak membalas pesanku?"

Pertanyaan Heechul membuat Eunhyuk berjengit, suaranya tidak tinggi, matanya juga tidak melotot, tapi tetap saja Eunhyuk merasa takut. Melihat wajah Heechul sambil membayangkan apa yang ia alami hari ini bersama Donghae, membuat kerja otaknya melambat. Apa lagi, di tangannya ada pisau buah yang bisa melayang kapan saja ke arah Eunhyuk.

"Hm, maaf. Aku terlalu asyik main _game_ bersama Donghae."

"Duduklah, kita makan malam."

"Aku sudah makan, _Hyung_. Aku hanya ingin tidur karena lelah bermain."

"Bermain apa?"

 _Bermain this and that..._

" _Game_."

"Oh."

Sebenarnya Eunhyuk lapar, karena si brengsek Donghae tidak memberinya makan selama mereka bergumul tadi. Tapi apa boleh buat? Eunhyuk tidak bisa berlama-lama duduk, karena bokongnya sakit. Kalau sampai Heechul menyadari ada yang aneh dari cara duduk Eunhyuk, maka tamatlah riwayatnya. Eunhyuk yakin, kakaknya yang sangat berpengalaman itu pasti akan langsung tahu. Dan kalau sampai dia tahu, bukan hanya Eunhyuk sendiri saja yang habis di hajar, bisa dipastikan Donghae mengalami hal yang lebih parah darinya.

Dijadikan makan malam Heebum, misalnya.

"Apa kencannya tidak berjalan lancar?"

Hankyung bertanya sambil mengunyah buah apel yang baru di potong Heechul, matanya tidak lepas dari sosok Eunhyuk yang sedang berjalan sedikit tertatih menuju kamarnya. Sebenarnya, Hankyung familiar dengan cara berjalan seperti itu, tapi dimana ia pernah melihatnya ya?

"Dia hanya belum terbiasa, mungkin dia mengalami beberapa keadaan canggung dengan Donghae. Kau dan aku juga pernah mengalaminya dulu. Kau sering kehabisan topik pembicaraan, jadi kita selalu berakhir dengan hening yang berkepanjangangan."

"Kau 'kan tahu, aku pendiam dan jarang bicara."

"Tapi kau berisik saat di ranjang."

Kalau sudah begitu, Hankyung kalah. Dari pada memperdebatkan hal-hal yang tidak penting dan berakhir dengan teriakan Heechul, lebih baik Hankyung menghabiskan buah apelnya agar bisa cepat tidur.

"Kau bereskan, aku mau lihat Hyukjae ke kamarnya."

Heechul melangkah menuju kamar adiknya, ia merasa sedikit cemas juga melihat adiknya yang biasa ceria jadi tiba-tiba murung. Mungkin karena Donghae anak yang polos, mereka jadi tidak banyak mengobrol. Dan Heechul tahu betul, adiknya itu tidak suka terjebak di suasana yang canggung.

"Hyukjae?"

Eunhyuk meringis, baru saja ia mau membaringkan tubuhnya dan suara Heechul menginterupsinya. Haruskah Eunhyuk membukakan pintu untuk Heechul? Atau diam saja pura-pura sudah tidur? Kalau di buka, Heechul pasti akan bertanya macam-macam. Sebaiknya, pura-pura tidur saja.

 _Donghae calling..._

Suara Heechul hilang, kini giliran ponselnya yang bergetar. Eunhyuk menghela nafas panjang, si brengsek itu lagi. Mau apa dia?

"Oh, _shit_!"

Inginnya Eunhyuk mengabaikan panggilan telepon itu, tapi ponselnya tidak berhenti bergetar. Tidak di sangka, Donghae yang berwajah polos itu bisa semengerikan ini kalau sudah menginginkan sesuatu. Harus bagaimana lagi cara menyesalnya? Eunhyuk benar-benar sangat menyesal telah menggoda Donghae duluan. Wajah polosnya benar-benar menipu dan menjebak.

"Apa lagi? Tidak bisakah kau membiarkan aku istirahat?"

Akhirnya Eunhyuk mengangkat panggilan Donghae, ia bahkan tidak tahu kenapa harus melakukan hal itu? Padahal, jelas-jelas Eunhyuk sangat ingin menjauh darinya.

"Aku lupa mengucapkan sesuatu."

"Apa?"

"Tidur yang nyenyak. Jangan memimpikan aku, aku juga sedang lelah. Jadi, aku tidak punya kekuatan untuk datang ke mimpimu."

 _Sialan..._

"Tidakkah kau merasa kalimatmu barusan itu menjijikan, Lee Donghae?"

"Selamat malam, _love_. Sampai jumpa besok di sekolah."

Demi Tuhan, Eunhyuk hampir saja muntah. Oh, ya ampun. Sekarang, hidupnya jadi penuh dengan hal-hal menggelikan. Sekali lagi, Eunhyuk menyesal karena menggoda Donghae dan akhirnya ia harus terlibat dengan manusia mesum itu.

 _Aku tidak mau sekolah lagi..._

.

.

* * *

Setelah menutup sambungan teleponnya dengan Eunhyuk, Donghae tersenyum puas. Matanya menatap Yunho penuh percaya diri sambil menggoyangkan ponselnya di udara. _Well_ , ia merasa di atas angin saat melihat wajah Yunho yang terkaget-kaget.

 _His face totally priceless, right now..._

"Aku tidak hanya mendapatkan nomor ponselnya, aku juga berhasil menidurinya."

Yunho memejamkan matanya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Lee Donghae benar-benar berbahaya. Wajah polosnya, mata beningnya, dan senyum ala anak kecilnya membungkus semua kemesumannya dengan baik. Sehingga dari luar, Donghae akan terlihat seperti remaja kebanyakan. Baik, pintar, polos, dan ramah.

"Kurus, bokongnya rata, tidak menarik. Dan apa? Kau menidurinya? Munafik!"

Kata-kata itu cukup menyentil Donghae, namun ia memilih mengabaikannya dan tetap fokus pada kegiatannya. Kegiatannya dengan Eunhyuk siang tadi meninggalkan kekacauan. Seprai yang berantakan, barang-barang yang seharusnya ada di meja ada di lantai, dan yang pasti ada beberapa lelehan cairan aneh yang tertinggal di lantai. Yunho bilang, itu menjijikan karena ia tidak pernah sebrutal Donghae.

Kalau boleh jujur, sesungguhnya Eunhyuk memang kurus dan bokongnya rata. Tapi kulitnya putih mulus, rahangnya sangat _sexy_ , dan yang paling penting bentuk pinggangnya yang sensual juga sangat ramping. Ketika Donghae memeluk pinggangnya, maka akan terasa sangat pas. Uh, Donghae ketagihan untuk memeluk pinggangnya terus.

"Kalau hanya untuk mempermainkannya, sebaiknya jangan dilanjutkan aksi gilamu ini. Pada akhirnya, kau hanya akan menyakiti dia. Menambahkannya ke dalam daftar mantan koleksimu."

"Kau peduli sekali padanya."

"Aku bicara begini bukan semata-mata membela Eunhyuk, semua ini demi dirimu juga."

Donghae mengangkat bahunya acuh, tangannya masih sibuk memasang seprai baru untuk tempat tidurnya. Menurutnya tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Cinta di masa remaja hal yang biasa, pacaran lalu putus bukanlah hal yang perlu dibesar-besarkan. Di usia mereka yang bahkan belum mencapai angka duapuluh, kenapa harus repot memikirkan hubungan yang serius? Ayolah, tidak semua orang berpikiran matang seperti Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Jangan abaikan nasihatku kali ini, kakaknya bukan orang yang sembarangan! Kau bisa di cekik sampai mati kalau ketahuan mempermainkan adiknya!"

"Siapa bilang aku mempermainkannya? Tidak serius, bukan berarti mempermainkannya. Maksudku, aku tidak sepertimu dan Jaejoong yang sudah berjanji akan menikahi satu sama lain. Aku hanya ingin menikmati masa pacaran saja."

"Setidaknya kau masih punya hati nurani."

Ya, setidaknya Donghae tidak mempermainkannya dan hanya menjadikannya koleksi saja. Meskipun tidak jelas hubungan apa yang mereka jalani sekarang, tapi setidaknya Donghae mau mengakui mereka pacaran. Sejak dulu, Donghae tidak pernah menganggap orang yang dekat dengannya sebagai pacar. Biasanya, Donghae menyebutnya sebagai koleksi. Yunho tahu betul bagimana Donghae, dia tidak pernah tertarik menjalin hubungan serius dengan siapapun. Donghae begitu setelah melihat bagaimana hancurnya Donghwa saat bercerai dari mantan istrinya. Dia mungkin membayangkan bagaimana rasa sakit yang di alami kakaknya, sehingga membuatnya membentengi diri agar tidak mengalami hal yang sama.

Hubungan Donghae dengan kakaknya memang sangat dekat, mereka saling menyayangi dan saling mendukung dalam keadaan apapun. Tidak heran, saat Donghwa mengalami hal buruk, Donghae akan berada di sana untuk melindungi kakaknya. Mungkin itu sebabnya, Donghae jadi sosok yang menutup diri pada cinta dan hanya bermain-main saja dengan orang yang mendekatinya.

" _Well_ , kau bicara seolah-olah aku ini bajingan tanpa perasaan."

"Bukankah memang begitu adanya? Kau tidak pernah serius dengan hubungan yang kau jalani! Mulailah berpikir serius, jangan main-main terus. Dengar, yang terjadi pada kakakmu belum tentu terjadi padamu juga."

Entahlah, Donghae merasa sangat takut dengan yang namanya pengkhianatan. Mantan istri kakaknya dulu, meninggalkan Donghwa dan putri mereka begitu saja demi laki-laki lain. Sepertinya, sejak saat itu Donghae tidak pernah memikirkan soal menjalin hubungan yang serius, apa lagi sampai menikah. Donghae takut, ia akan mengalami apa yang di alami kakaknya. Donghae merasa, jika hal seperti itu menimpa dirinya, mungkin ia tidak akan mampu bertahan seperti kakaknya. Meski dari luar terlihat dingin dan acuh, sebenarnya Donghae orang yang rapuh dan hatinya sangat sensitif. Persis seperti ayahnya.

"Kita baru delapanbelas tahun, kenapa obrolan kita seperti orang berusia tigapuluh tahun? Nikmati saja masa remaja ini, yang terpenting adalah pikirkan soal ujian akhir nanti! Ibumu berharap kau bisa masuk Seoul University! Dari pada menasihati aku soal Eunhyuk, bagaimana kalau kau memikirkan dirimu sendiri? Berhentilah jadi anak durhaka dan kabulkan permintaan ibumu yang sederhana itu!"

Yunho mencibir, saat terpojok dia pasti akan membahas ibunya. Setiap kali berdebat, Donghae akan langsung membahas permintaan ibunya. Lihat, otak cemerlangnya tidak ada gunanya karena tiap kali berdebat, dia akan kalah. Untuk apa otak cemerlang, tapi tidak pintar berdebat?

"Selalu saja begini."

Sebelum pergi meninggalkan kamar Donghae, Yunho melemparkan bantal ke arah Donghae, ia mengacak-acak tempat tidur Donghae yang baru saja dirapikan sambil bersumpah serapah.

"Hei, dasar sialan!"

Setelah Yunho meninggalkan kamarnya, Donghae duduk di tepian tempat tidurnya sambil berpikir. Benarkah tidak ada rasa yang lebih? Benarkah hanya rasa tertarik sesaat saja? Benarkah hanya ingin main-main? Padahal pada awalnya Donghae bersikeras tidak tertarik, tapi kenapa ia malah memikirkan banyak hal? Kalau tidak tertarik atau tidak mau tertarik, seharusnya dijauhi saja seperti biasanya Donghae menjauhi orang yang tidak disukainya. Ada apa dengannya? Tiba-tiba bimbang dengan perasaannya sendiri.

 _Kalau hanya main-main, kenapa rasa ingin memiliki ini begitu kuat?_

 _Dan kenapa, jantung ini berdebar? Untuk siapa jantung ini berdebar?_

.

.

* * *

 **ooODEOoo**

* * *

Hari Senin datang lagi, hari dimana para siswa harus kembali ke sekolah dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan belajar-mengajar. Setelah mengalami kejadian buruk kemarin, inginnya Eunhyuk diam saja di kamar sampai rasa sakit di bagian bokongnya mereda. Tapi apa daya? Kalau tidak datang ke sekolah, kakaknya yang maha galak itu pasti akan bertanya macam-macam. Selain malas di tanya macam-macam, Eunhyuk sedang malas berdebat dengan Heechul. Energinya masih belum pulih setelah kejadian kemarin bersama Donghae. Oh, ya Tuhan! Manusia itu bagaikan vampire yang menyedot seluruh energinya hingga lemas.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Suara Yunho membuat Eunhyuk terkesiap, ia melepaskan helmnya untuk menatap Yunho yang berdiri di belakangnya. Sang ketua kelas yang—katanya—mempesona dan tidak kalah populer dari Eunhyuk itu, memperhatikan Eunhyuk dari atas sampai bawah dengan wajah cemas.

 _Apa dia tahu aku melakukannya dengan Donghae?_

"Hm."

"Oh, ya ampun. Si bodoh itu meninggalkan bekas di lehermu."

Tangan Eunhyuk refleks memegangi lehernya, ia ingat Donghae memang menyentuh bagian lehernya. Ah, sial! Eunhyuk pikir, tanda yang ditinggalkan Donghae akan segera hilang, tapi nyatanya tidak.

"Itu—apa sangat jelas?"

"Oh, sudah tidak terlalu jelas, tapi tetap terlihat. Seragam musim panas sama sekali tidak membantu."

Itu benar, seragam musim panas mereka tidak membantu sama sekali. Hanya kemeja lengan pendek berwarna putih tipis. Kalau saja bisa menggunakan jas, maka tanda dilehernya akan sedikit tertutupi. Sudahlah, selama tidak ketahuan guru, tidak akan terjadi masalah apapun. Hari ini, Eunhyuk hanya perlu diam di kelas seharian tanpa mengundang banyak perhatian agar orang lain tidak menyadari tanda merah dilehernya.

"Pagi."

Begitu melihat Donghae menyapa Yunho—atau dirinya? Entahlah, terserah—Eunhyuk buru-buru melangkah mundur, membuat tubuh kurusnya sedikit tertutupi oleh tubuh tinggi Yunho. Wajahnya terasa panas. Uh, sialan! Pasti merona merah! Kenapa melihat wajah Donghae di pagi secerah ini membuatnya malu?

Dia tampan, harus Eunhyuk akui itu. Seragam musim panas yang dikenakannya, membuat Donghae terlihat seperti model. Lengannya yang terbentuk terlihat dengan jelas, begitu juga dengan dadanya yang bidang.

 _Hell, dia sexy dengan seragam musim panas itu!_

"Hei, Yunho aku—"

"Kau kenapa, Eunhyuk?"

Yunho tidak menanggapi Donghae dan malah memperhatikan Eunhyuk yang meremas kuat ujung seragam sekolah Yunho. Apa Donghae membuatnya ketakutan? Kenapa dia bertingkah seperti baru melihat setan.

"Itu—aku duluan ke kelas."

"Oh, baiklah."

Donghae terkekeh melihat gerak-gerik Eunhyuk, "Dia sangat manis."

"Hm?"

Sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan pada Yunho batal, Donghae lebih memilih mengejar Eunhyuk ke kelas. Ia bahkan mengabaikan Yunho yang berteriak-teriak memanggilnya. Eunhyuk yang bertingkah malu-malu, jauh lebih menarik dari apa yang ,au ia bicarakan pada Yunho. Lihat dia, padahal di hari pertama Donghae sekolah, dia lah yang menggoda duluan dan bahkan meminta Donghae menjadi pacarnya dengan wajah menantang. Sekarang? Melihat Donghae saja tidak berani, wajahnya langsung merah padam.

"Kenapa menghindar?"

"Siapa yang menghindar? Kenapa aku harus menghindar?"

Eunhyuk mengucapkan kalimatnya dalam satu hentakan nafas, jelas saja Donghae terkekeh melihat itu. Wajahnya yang memang sudah merona merah, semakin merah lagi karena sepertinya Eunhyuk menahan nafas.

"Bernafaslah. Oh? Tanda merahnya sedikit memudar, haruskah aku membuatnya terang lagi?"

Telapak tangan Donghae mengelus permukaan leher Eunhyuk, membuat Eunhyuk meringis menahan desahannya. _Fuck_ , dia menyentuhnya dengan sensual! Dia benar-benar maniak! Ini masih di sekolah, dan dia berani menyentuh Eunhyuk seintim itu? Cari mati.

"J—jangan menyentuhku seperti itu!"

"Oke."

Bersamaan dengan pekikan Eunhyuk, bel tanda pelajaran akan di mulai berbunyi. Untuk sesaat, Eunhyuk bisa bernafas lega. Setidaknya, Donghae akan berhenti merabainya untuk sementara waktu. Sementara Donghae berkonsentrasi pada bukunya, Eunhyuk mencuri pandang ke arah Donghae. Matanya memperhatikan garis wajah Donghae dengan seksama. Sulit di percaya, saat berkonsentrasi seperti itu, dia semakin terlihat polos. Aura tampannya menguar sangat kuat, sayang sekali dia mesum tiada tara. Kalau saja dia tidak bertindak semengejutkan kemarin, Eunhyuk pasti sudah benar-benar jatuh ke dalam pesonanya. Memang tidak bisa dipungkiri, dia tampan dan pintar, pesonanya sangat kuat. Belum genap sebulan ada di sekolah, tapi Donghae sudah cukup populer.

Itu benar, Donghae mulai populer di kalangan siswa. Itu terjadi karena Donghae memamerkan kemampuannya bermain sepak bola, gerakan kakinya yang lincah dan mampu mengecoh lawannya, membuat klub sepak bola tertarik untuk merekrutnya masuk ke dalam tim.

"Jadi, ada yang ditanyakan?"

Pertanyaan guru membuyarkan lamunan Eunhyuk, ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, lalu kembali memperhatikan bukunya. Untunglah, Donghae tidak menyadari dia sedang diperhatikan sejak tadi.

"Oke, kalau tidak ada yang ditanyakan, kita akhiri sampai di sini hari ini. Oh, hari ini ada konsultasi dengan wali kelas dan kalian wajib mengikutinya. Seperti biasa, tahun ketiga kalian di sekolah akan dihabiskan di asrama. Surat pemberitahuan akan segera di kirim ke wali masing-masing, dan pengumuman selanjutnya akan diumumkan setelah surat pemberitahuan sampai ke wali kalian. Sekian."

Begitu guru keluar, suasana menjadi riuh. Para siswa mendiskusikan dengan siapa mereka akan sekamar, atau hal apa yang akan mereka konsultasikan pada wali kelas nanti. Tahun kedua di sekolah memang sedikit melelahkan. Mengurus keperluan ini dan itu sendiri, agar saat tahun ketiga tiba, mereka bisa fokus belajar dan tidak memusingkan banyak hal.

"Asrama?"

"Selama menjadi siswa kelas tiga kita akan tinggal di asrama. Kita akan sibuk belajar agar bisa lulus seleksi perguruan tinggi."

"Kita bisa menentukan dengan siapa kita akan sekamar?"

Mata Donghae memincing genit, membuat Eunhyuk ingin memukul wajahnya. Ah, tidak. Eunhyuk ingin menendang wajah genitnya itu! Apa yang sebenernya dia pikirkan? Berani-beraninya berpikir yang tidak-tidak di sekolah.

"Guru yang menentukan!"

"Sepertinya akan di acak, mulai dari kelas 2-1 sampai kelas 2-6. Ah, aku berharap tidak satu kamar dengan orang dari kelas 2-1."

Yunho menyambung obrolan Donghae dan Eunhyuk, dia sengaja mengusir orang yang duduk di depan Donghae dan Eunhyuk agar bisa duduk di sana dengan Jaejoong dan ikut mengobrol dengan mereka.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Isinya orang sok pintar semua."

Kali ini Ryeowook menimpali, di kelas 2-1 banyak sekali orang-orang yang di benci Ryeowook. Selain karena hanya orang-orang dari kelas 2-1 yang tidak tertarik dengan gossipnya, mereka juga terkenal sangat angkuh. Maklum saja, mereka ada di kelas unggulan.

"Hei, aku Jung Yunho sebagai ketua kelas dari kelas 2-2 tidak terima! Mereka semua pintar, tapi kita juga tidak kalah pintar."

"Terima saja, kelas kita tidak pernah tembus 2 besar. 2 besar itu seolah menjadi tempatnya orang-orang dari kelas 2-1."

Ucapan Yoochun sama sekali tidak membantu, Yunho yang sudah menggebu-gebu semangat, jadi lesu mendengar ucapan Yoochun. Semangat besarnya jadi menciut, apa lagi setelah melihat tatapan sinis Jaejoong. Bagaimanapun Yoochun benar, 2 besar itu sulit sekali di tembus oleh kelas 2-2. Belajar sekeras apapun, tidak akan ada gunanya. Di kelas 2-1 ada Cho Kyuhyun, si jenius kebanggan sekolah dan Shim Changmin yang tidak kalah pintar dari Cho Kyuhyun.

"Memangnya siapa yang biasa menempati posisi 2 besar?"

Sebagai siswa baru, Donghae memang tidak terlalu banyak tahu. Jung Yunho itu, hanya memberitahu soal gossip yang beredar di sekolah, bukan memberi informasi penting soal peringkat di sekolah. Apa bedanya dia dengan Ryeowook? Yang satu penyebar gossip dan yang satu lagi penikmat gossip. Cocok sekali.

"Cho Kyuhyun dan Shim Changmin. Mereka belum lulus, tapi sudah banyak universitas yang menginginkan mereka. Hebat, bukan?"

Dan Yunho hanya bisa mengangguki ucapan Jaejoong, dia memang benar soal Cho Kyuhyun dan Shim Changmin yang selalu bertahan di posisi 2 besar. Yunho sendiri, hanya mampu mempertahankan posisi ke sepuluh.

Meski terlihat tidak peduli pada pelajaran, tapi sepertinya teman-teman baru Donghae ini selalu bersaing ketat dalam soal pelajaran. Sementara Yunho, Jaejoong, Yoochun, dan Ryeowook membahas soal peringkat di sekolah, Eunhyuk terlihat melamun sambil memperhatikan wajah Donghae. Bahkan setelah Donghae menoleh dan memergokinya, Eunhyuk sama sekali tidak bergeming.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Tidak ada."

Eunhyuk beranjak dari kursinya, entah mau kemana, tapi Donghae penasaran ingin mengikutinya. Seharusnya, mereka tidak meninggalkan kelas karena konsultasi dengan wali kelas akan berlangsung sebentar lagi. Tapi Donghae merasa ada yang salah dengan Eunhyuk, dia seperti murung ketika teman-temannya mulai membicarakan peringkat kelas dan perguruan tinggi.

"Memangnya, siswa boleh mengunjungi _concert hall_ sekolah sembarangan?"

Rupanya Eunhyuk menuju ke _concert hall_ , tempat dimana festival sekolah berlangsung atau tempat anak-anak klub teater berlatih. Saat tidak ada kegiatan, seharusnya _concert hall_ ini tidak boleh dikunjungi, tapi sepertinya Eunhyuk sudah biasa melanggar aturan yang satu itu. _Concert hall_ sekolah ini cukup luas, ada banyak alat musik di sini, termasuk piano.

"Saat suasana hatiku tidak baik, aku sering datang kemari. Memutar lagu, lalu melatih gerakan."

"Jadi, sekarang suasana hatimu sedang buruk? Kenapa?"

"Kau dengar sendiri, Yunho, Jaejoong, Yoochun, dan Ryeowook sudah punya rencana untuk masa depan mereka. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan saat lulus nanti, kemana mereka akan melanjutkan pendidikan, dan apa yang akan mereka lakukan untuk meraih cita-cita mereka."

"Lalu, masalahnya dimana?"

Eunhyuk menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, ia duduk di depan piano sambil memainkan tuts-tutsnya dengan jemari lentiknya. Mungkin itu hanya nada yang asal, tapi terdengar lumayan merdu di telinga Donghae.

"Aku tidak tahu mau melakukan apa. Aku hanya suka menari, suka musik, tapi tidak tahu mau melakukan apa setelah lulus, atau akan kemana aku melanjutkan pendidikan. Aku merasa, hanya aku sendiri yang tidak punya tujuan hidup."

Krisis jati diri? Mungkin Donghae bisa menyimpulkannya seperti itu untuk saat ini. Eunhyuk sedang merasa bingung, padahal bakat dan minatnya sudah jelas. Donghae mendekati Eunhyuk, ia ikut duduk di samping Eunhyuk. Jemarinya juga ikut memainkan tuts piano, menyeimbangkan irama yang dimainkan Eunhyuk.

"Kau bisa masuk jurusan musik kalau memang suka musik. Melanjutkan pendidikanmu di bidang musik, lalu setelahnya berkarir di dunia musik juga. Musisi, composer, penyanyi, penari, atau apapun yang berkaitan dengan musik."

"Kau bisa main piano?"

"Haruskah kau seterkejut itu? Di Jeolla juga ada piano!"

"Tahu lagu _cat dance_?"

"Tahu! Kita bisa duet!"

Akhirnya mereka mulai menekan tuts piano dan memainkan lagu _cat dance_. Tidak di sangka, selera bermusik mereka sama. Sementara jari mereka bermain di tuts piano, mata mereka saling berpandangan, mereka juga saling melempar senyum.

Hei, suasana hati Eunhyuk kembali membaik!

Secara teknis, musik memang membuat semangat Eunhyuk kembali. Tapi sebenarnya, hari ini Donghae lah yang membuat semangatnya kembali dan membuat suasana hatinya yang buruk menjadi lebih baik.

"Kau hebat, Donghae! Selain piano, kau bisa memainkan alat musik apa?"

"Hm, gitar. Aku suka main gitar."

"Kau juga tertarik pada musik?"

Mata Donghae hampir tidak berkedip melihat senyum Eunhyuk, sepertinya ini pertama kalinya Donghae melihat Eunhyuk tersenyum sebahagia itu. Apa musik selalu membuatnya bahagia? Kalau memang begitu, Donghae akan senang hati memainkan berbagai macam alat musik untuknya.

"Tertarik, tapi hanya dijadikan hobi saja."

"Apa cita-citamu?"

"Menjadi dokter forensik."

"Wah, itu hebat."

Hening sesaat, mata mereka masih saling berpandangan, lalu perlahan wajah mereka saling mendekat. Bibir mereka menempel lembut, lalu lama-kelamaan saling memagut dengan lembut. _Well_ , secara teknis ini adalah ciuman—romantis—pertama mereka. Sebelumnya, Donghae melakukannya dengan cara tidak sopan dan tergesa-gesa. Ciuman Donghae kali ini sangat lembut dan penuh perasaan, hingga membuat Eunhyuk terlena dan tidak bisa menghindari ciuman mereka. Mata Donghae begitu menghipnotis, sehingga siapapun yang melihatnya, tidak akan mampu menolak apapun yang Donghae inginkan.

Tiap kali menatap mata sendu Donghae, Eunhyuk selalu di buat mematung tak berdaya. Sinar matanya yang lembut, seolah membuatnya luluh.

 _Kau datang bagaikan alunan musik, membuatku tenang dan terhanyut dalam indahnya melodi..._

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Oke, sesuai permintaan ini bakal jd long chapter ^^**

 **Maaf kl ada typo, dan maaf kl post agak lama**

 **Hm, saya bakal nulis fanfic walaupun nnt Donghae sm Eunhyuk wamil, jadi gak usah khawatir guys heheheh selama waktunya ada, saya bakal nyempetin nulis kok ^^**

 **Terimakasih untuk semua orang yang selalu mensupport saya ^^**

 **LOVE YOU GUYS !^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **With Love,**

 **Milkyta Lee**


	4. You Are My Melody

**MY INNOCENT LOOKED BOY**

 **Main Cast:** **Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae** **  
**

 ** **Genre:** Romance  
**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **THE STORY IS MINE**

 **Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please.**

 **NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION ^^**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

 **THANKYOU ^^**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Even if I try so hard, I can't win over your dazzling eyes...**_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Aku dan Park Yoochun? Kenapa?"

Pekikan Yunho semakin membuat Eunhyuk penasaran, dengan siapa Eunhyuk akan sekamar? Daftar pembagian asrama sudah diumumkan, tapi Eunhyuk tidak bisa maju ke depan karena banyak siswa yang lebih tinggi darinya berkerumun di sana. Pengumuman soal pembagian asrama, baru saja di pasang setelah jam belajar habis, otomatis papan pengumuman itu langsung menjadi magnet untuk para siswa yang baru keluar kelas

"Kenapa aku berpisah dengan Jaejoong? Kenapa?"

Lagi-lagi Yunho memekik heboh sambil mengetuk-ngetuk papan pengumuman, tidak bisa dibayangkan ia tidur terpisah dari kekasihnya dan malah tidur sekamar dengan manusia _playboy_ macam Park Yoochun.

"Hei, Jung Yunho! Carikan namaku, aku sekamar dengan siapa?"

"Cari saja sendiri!"

Sialan, Yunho mengabaikan permintaan Eunhyuk dan pergi begitu saja dari kerumunan. Eunhyuk tahu, dia kesal karena tidak sekamar dengan kekasihnya, tapi apakah harus dia bersikap semenyebalkan itu? Katanya ketua kelas yang bertanggungjawab, baru dimintai tolong sedikit saja dia menolak. Menyebalkan.

"Sedang apa?"

"Ah, Donghae bisa kah kau mencarikan—"

Tunggu.

Minta tolong pada Donghae? Eunhyuk melirik Donghae dari atas sampai bawah. Sudahlah, tidak akan ada gunanya. Tinggi badan mereka hampir sama, jadi sudah bisa dipastikan Donghae juga tidak akan mampu melihat papan pengumuman itu.

"Kau di asrama A, sekamar denganku di kamar nomor 7."

Layaknya anak anjing, Donghae tersenyum sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Sebelum pengumuman pembagian asrama itu di tempel di papan pengumuman, Donghae sudah melihatnya saat di ruang guru tadi. Kebetulan, wali kelas meminta bantuan padanya untuk membawakan tugas yang tadi dikumpulkan.

"Oh, begitu—"

Hening sesaat sebelum Eunhyuk membelalakan matanya dan melirik Donghae dengan tatapan ragu-ragu.

"Apa? Tunggu dulu, kenapa bisa?"

Donghae mengendikan bahunya sambil tetap tersenyum manis. Sesungguhnya, Donghae sangat manis dengan senyum seperti itu. Tapi sayangnya, senyum manis itu tidak berarti apa-apa kecuali alarm berbahaya bagi Eunhyuk. Entah orang akan percaya atau tidak, bila Eunhyuk menceritakan betapa mesumnya Donghae. Lihat saja dia, wajahnya lugu bak malaikat, dan senyumnya sangat manis seperti anak kecil. Saat dia tertawa lepas, maka dia akan terlihat seperti anak anjing yang menggemaskan.

Di balik semua itu, _he is totally pervert boy_...

"Sudahlah, bicara padamu tidak akan ada gunanya."

"Jadi, kau tidak keberatan kita satu kamar?"

"Aku akan minta kakakku agar tidak menandatangani surat ijin itu! Kalaupun kakakku tetap menandatanganinya, aku akan memintanya agar memindahkanku ke kamar yang lain. Aku duluan!"

Eunhyuk memakai helmnya, lalu berjalan menuju motornya dengan tergesa-gesa. Dan tanpa Eunhyuk sadari, Donghae mengikutinya dari belakang. Ketika Eunhyuk menyalakan mesin motornya, Donghae tetap berdiri di samping motor Eunhyuk sambil menatapnya dengan mata sendunya yang bersinar karena bias cahaya matahari.

"Mau apa?"

"Kenapa kita tidak pernah pulang bersama?"

Pertanyaan konyol macam apa itu? Memangnya kenapa mereka harus pulang bersama? Jelas mereka tidak pernah pulang bersama karena Eunhyuk selalu memakai motornya dan Donghae naik bus. Dan lagi, arah rumah mereka berbeda. Tidak ada alasan bagi mereka untuk pulang bersama.

"Apa ada alasan untuk kita pulang bersama?"

"Ada."

"Apa?"

"Kau pacarku. Sesekali, kita harus pulang bersama."

Eunhyuk menghela nafas panjang. Sebenarnya, Lee Donghae ini sok polos atau benar-benar polos? Kenapa kekanakan sekali? Jawabannya yang polos dan senyumnya yang manis, malah membuat Donghae terlihat seperti anak kecil sungguhan.

"Kau tidak mau di ajak kencan, kau juga tidak mau di ajak bicara saat di kantin. Jadi, apa salahnya kalau kita pulang bersama?"

"Lalu, mau bagaimana? Apa aku harus membawa motorku naik ke dalam bus?

"Aku saja yang naik ke motormu."

Donghae naik di belakang Eunhyuk, memeluk pinggang ramping favoritnya dengan erat. Sudah lama sekali Donghae ingin melakukan ini, tapi Eunhyuk selalu menghindarinya tiap kali Donghae berusaha memeluk pinggangnya.

"Hei, turun! Kau sudah gila?"

"Ayo, jalan!"

Tidak ada pilihan, mau Eunhyuk berteriak sekeras apapun, Donghae pasti akan tetap menempel padanya. Akhirnya, Eunhyuk terpaksa kembali menyalakan mesin motornya dan membawa Donghae bersamanya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, setelah itu—"

"Kita ke rumahmu dulu."

"Kenapa?"

"Jalan saja, jangan banyak tanya!"

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Eunhyuk menurut pada ucapan Donghae. Eunhyuk melaju dengan kecepatan biasa, menuju rumahnya dengan Donghae yang menempel erat di belakangnya. Saat di lampu merah, tangan jahil Donghae mulai beraksi, dia meraba bagian selangkangan Eunhyuk dengan seduktif. Lama-kelamaan, rabaan itu menjadi remasan lembut, dan akhirnya membuat konsentrasi Eunhyuk buyar.

Demi Tuhan! Ini masih di jalan, dan Donghae berani-beraninya melancarkan aksi mesumnya. Lampu sudah berganti hijau, yang artinya Eunhyuk harus kembali melaju, tapi Donghae tidak juga menghentikan aksinya dan malah semakin menjadi. Dia malah mengeratkan pelukannya dan tangannya tidak berhenti menggerayangi Eunhyuk. Takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk, Eunhyuk memelankan laju motornya.

Bagaimana kalau kecelakaan? Tidakkah dia merasa takut? Eunhyuk benar-benar tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa ada anak laki-laki macam Donghae di dunia ini.

"Kau akan mencium aspal jika tidak berhenti menyentuhku, Lee Donghae!"

"Jalan saja, aku tidak mendengar apa yang kau katakan."

"Turun!"

"Kenapa?"

"Sudah sampai!"

"Sudah sampai? Ah, kenapa cepat sekali?"

Donghae turun dari motor Eunhyuk, matanya langsung memeperhatikan selangkangan Eunhyuk yang mulai menggembung. _See_? Dia marah-marah, tapi sebenarnya menikmati perbuatan Donghae.

"Apa perlu aku selesaikan?"

"P—pergi sana!"

Eunhyuk menutupi selangkangannya dengan helm, matanya bergerak gelisah karena Donghae menatapnya dengan seduktif dari jarak dekat. Di saat seperti ini, wajah Eunhyuk akan merah otomatis dan terasa panas. Memalukan! Donghae selalu berhasil membuatnya salah tingkah.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi."

Melihat wajah Eunhyuk sudah sangat merah, Donghae memutuskan untuk berhenti menggodanya. Jika diteruskan, Donghae merasa Eunhyuk akan matang kapan saja. Donghae mengecup kening Eunhyuk, kemudian tangannya menarik dagu Eunhyuk agar menatap matanya.

"Aku serius padamu, jadilah pacarku."

"Donghae, aku—"

"Kalau kau menolakku, aku akan minta bantuan pada kakakmu."

"Kau memaksa?"

"Ya, aku memaksa!"

"Kau—"

"Masuklah, kakakmu pasti sedang menunggumu. Ingat, jangan coba-coba pindah kamar karena kau tidak akan tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan padamu jika itu terjadi."

Apa itu ancaman? Serius, Eunhyuk benar-benar takut karena Donghae akan melakukan hal-hal yang tidak pernah ia duga. Bagaimana kalau Donghae mengikatnya di kamar? Melakukan BDSM dan—

Dan kenapa Eunhyuk malah berpikir kemana-mana?

"Oh, besok akan aku jemput jam sembilan pagi."

"Mau apa? Besok hari Minggu, aku harus bersiap-siap membereskan pakaian untuk di bawa ke asrama."

"Ah, aku lupa memberitahumu. Saat di kantin tadi, aku, Yunho, Jaejoong, Ryeowook dan Yoochun memutuskan untuk pergi jalan-jalan sebelum masuk asrama. Mereka bilang, saat di asrama nanti mereka tidak akan punya banyak waktu untuk bermain."

"Kenapa tidak membahasnya dulu denganku?"

"Kau yang menghindar! Aku berkali-kali memanggilmu saat di kantin, tapi kau malah pergi ke tempatnya Junsu. Salah siapa?"

"Salahku."

Jelas saja menghindar, Donghae memanggilnya dengan tatapan yang mencurigakan. Dan senyumnya yang terlalu manis itu, justru terlihat seolah-olah dia akan memakan Eunhyuk hidup-hidup.

"Oke, sekarang masuklah. Ah, kalau kau perlu bantuan, hubungi aku."

"Bantuan apa?"

"Selangkanganmu. Kau tahu, _phone sex_?"

"Pergi sana!"

Donghae terkekeh, gemas melihat reaksi Eunhyuk. Ia kemudian mengecup singkat bibir plum Eunhyuk, lalu melambaikan tangannya. Meskipun diabaikan, senyum Donghae tidak pudar. Matanya terus menatap punggung Eunhyuk sampai akhirnya dia menghilang di balik pintu.

 _I just..._

 _Curious..._

 _What happen to my heart, it beating so fast whenever you around me..._

.

.

* * *

 **ooODEOoo**

* * *

Eunhyuk mematut dirinya di cermin, memperhatikan penampilannya dari atas sampai bawah. Rambut hitamnya ia sisir rapi, tapi kemudian Eunhyuk kembali mengacak-acak rambutnya. Kenapa hari ini Eunhyuk repot sekali dengan penampilannya? Hampir setengah jam Eunhyuk berdiri di depan cermin, tapi belum juga menemukan gaya yang pas untuk rambutnya.

"Hyukjae, mau sampai kapan kau mengurung dirimu di kamar? Kau tidak akan sarapan?"

Teriakan Heechul membuat Eunhyuk meringis, akhirnya Eunhyuk membiarkan rambut hitamnya berantakan begitu saja. Sudahlah, toh Eunhyuk tetap manis meskipun tidak menata rambutnya. Setidaknya, Eunhyuk sekarang punya pacar yang akan memujinya kapan saja.

Katakan saja begitu...

"Tidak bisakah kau tidak berteriak-teriak setiap pagi, _Hyung_? Hankyung _Hyung_ akan benar-benar kabur kalau kau terus melanjutkan sifatmu!"

"Kau—kau benar-benar adik yang tidak tahu diri! Beraninya bicara begitu pada kakakmu!"

"Aku hanya berkata jujur!"

Heechul mendesis, lalu memukul kepala Eunhyuk dan menendang bokongnya. Sebelum Eunhyuk minta ampun, maka Heechul tidak akan berhenti memukuli adik semata wayangnya. Mereka benar-benar tidak berhenti, bahkan sampai bergulangan di lantai karena hal yang sepele.

"Ampun, _Hyung_!"

"Mulutmu benar-benar tidak bisa di jaga!"

"Bukankah kau juga sama, sayang? Kalian sama saja. Sekarang, hentikan dan mari kita sarapan dengan tenang."

Setelah Hankyung angkat bicara, barulah pertengkaran mereka berhenti. Heechul duduk di samping Hankyung, matanya tetap melotot ke arah Eunhyuk. Sementara Eunhyuk masih duduk di lantai sambil menggerutu, karena penampilannya yang sudah rapi kembali berantakan.

"Siapa yang datang pagi-pagi begini?"

Hankyung tidak mempedulikan kedua kakak beradik yang masih saling memelototi satu sama lain itu, ia lebih memilih melihat _intercom_ karena bel berbunyi dengan nyaringnya, tapi tidak ada satupun yang peduli.

"Oh, Donghae. Pacarnya Hyukjae datang."

Mendengar nama Donghae di sebut, Eunhyuk buru-buru bangun dari lantai dan membenahi penampilannya yang sedikit kacau. Dan Heechul bangun dari tempat duduk, lalu berlari untuk membukakan pintu untuk Donghae.

"Calon adik iparku yang manis!"

Dalam hati Eunhyuk mengutuk kakaknya. Manis? Manis katanya? Dia belum tahu, di balik wajah malaikat itu, ada monster yang sangat menyeramkan. Apakah Heechul masih akan memanggil manis, jika dia tahu Donghae pernah membobol lubangnya?

" _Hyung_ , selamat pagi. Aku mau menjemput Eunhyuk."

"Masuklah. Ah, kalian mau kencan lagi? Bukankah besok kalian mulai masuk asrama? Kenapa bukannya siap-siap?"

"Justru itu, hari ini kami mau menghabiskan waktu sebelum masuk asrama. Kudengar dari teman-teman, jika sudah masuk asrama akan susah mendapatkan waktu bermain."

"Ah, begitu. Jadi, mau kemana kalian?"

"Hm, ke Myeongdong."

Eunhyuk hampir saja muntah melihat interaksi Donghae dan Heechul yang menurutnya sangat berlebihan itu. Heechul bahkan mengubah nada suaranya jadi lebih manis, dan Donghae terus tersenyum manis layaknya anak anjing untuk menarik simpati kakaknya. Dua orang itu benar-benar keterlaluan.

Ya Tuhan, kenapa Eunhyuk harus terjebak di antara dua makhluk mengerikan ini?

"Mau sarapan dulu?"

"Tidak, terima kasih _Hyung_. Aku sudah sarapan di rumah. _Hyung_ , maaf aku tidak bisa lama-lama, teman-temanku yang lain menunggu di luar."

"Kalau begitu pergilah. Hati-hati di jalan. Ah, ingat jangan pulang terlalu larut malam, kalian harus masuk asrama mulai besok pagi."

"Aku mengerti, _Hyung_."

Sekali lagi Donghae tersenyum menunjukan gigi kelincinya, senyum yang menggemaskan hingga membuat Heechul luluh. Donghae kemudian menggandeng tangan Eunhyuk tanpa ragu di depan kakaknya, ia merasa sangat percaya diri karena Heechul yang begitu menyukainya dan memperlakukannya dengan baik.

"Kami pergi dulu, _Hyung_."

"Hm, hati-hati."

Setelah memastikan Donghae dan Eunhyuk masuk ke dalam mobil yang dikendarai Yunho, Heechul kembali masuk ke rumah lalu memeluk Hankyung tiba-tiba. Laki-laki berwajah kalem itu hanya menatap Heechul bingung, biasanya jika mendadak manis seperti ini, Heechul ada maunya.

"Apa?"

"Mereka manis sekali."

"Lalu?"

"Aku juga ingin kencan seperti mereka."

"Dari pada kencan seperti anak sekolah, bagaimana kalau kau memberiku _morning sex_?"

Tangan Hankyung meraba paha Heechul, lalu naik hingga ke pinggangnya. Tidak begitu ramping, tapi cukup sensual dan pas dalam rengkuhan Hankyung.

" _Call_!"

Dan suara pintu kamar Heechul yang berdebum, menandakan bahwa mereka sedang sibuk melakukan kegiatan yang cukup membuat berkeringat.

.

.

* * *

"Wah, aku benar-benar kehilangan kata-kata. Kau masuk kesana tanpa ragu dan bahkan bisa membawa Eunhyuk keluar tanpa lecet sedikitpun."

Yunho yang ada di balik kemudi bertepuk tangan begitu Donghae dan Eunhyuk masuk ke dalam mobil. Begitu pula dengan Jaejoong yang ada di samping Yunho, dia begitu takjub melihat keberanian Donghae masuk ke dalam rumah Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa Heechul _Hyung_ mendadak lembek? Maksudku, dia biasanya mengusir siapapun yang mengajak Eunhyuk kencan. Kenapa kali ini tidak?"

"Hei, Jaejoong. Aku ini berbeda, aku laki-laki yang baik, tentu saja Heechul _Hyung_ merestui kami."

Merestui?

Omong kosong macam apa itu? Jelas saja Heechul merestui mereka, itu karena dia belum tahu sifat asli Donghae! Lihat saja, tangan Donghae bahkan sudah meraba-raba paha Eunhyuk sekarang. Sialan, celana robek-robek yang ia pakai hari ini sama sekali membantu. Itu justru memberi kesempatan untuk tangan jahil Donghae.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Yoochun dan Ryeowook mana?"

"Oh, mereka sudah sampai duluan. Yoochun naik motor bersama Junsu dan Ryeowook mengajak pacarnya yang sudah mahasiswa."

"Mahasiswa? Kim Ryeowook?"

Donghae membelalakan matanya, ternyata Ryeowook yang tukang gossip itu punya pacar mahasiswa. Hebat sekali.

"Hm, pacarnya juga mengajar di sekolah kita sebagai guru musik."

"Maksudmu, Kim _Saem_?"

Mata Donghae semakin membelalak, mulutnya mengaga tak percaya. Wah, guru musik yang terkenal sangat dingin dan irit bicara itu ternyata pacarnya Ryeowook. Sulit di percaya. Donghae pikir, Ryeowook tidak punya pacar karena sifatnya yang—menurut Donghae—sedikit aneh.

"Kim Jongwoon _Seonsaengnim_ adalah pacarnya Ryeowook. Hm, mereka sudah pacaran sejak kita kelas satu."

"Kenapa di sekolah kita banyak sekali kejutan?"

"Itu karena kau terlalu lama sekolah di desa."

Eunhyuk tiba-tiba menyambung obrolan Yunho dan Donghae, wajahnya tetap ia palingkan ke arah jendela, tangannya ia lipat di dada. Bersikap angkuh seperti saat pertama mereka bertemu.

"Desa? Sekali kau bilang sekolahku di desa maka aku—"

"Apa? Kau mau apa?"

"Mencium bibirmu sampai kau tidak bisa bernafas!"

Yunho dan Jaejoong yang duduk kursi depan langsung menganga, mereka menggelengkan kepala mereka sambil melirik kaca spion. Donghae benar-benar tidak sepolos kelihatannya.

"Hentikan! Cepat turun, Yoochun dan yang lain pasti sudah menunggu."

Yunho memarkirkan mobilnya di depan sebuah café, di sana sudah ada Yoochun, Ryeowook, Junsu dan Jongwoon menunggu mereka.

"Hai!"

Harus bagaimana mereka bersikap? Rasanya canggung sekali melihat seorang guru bergabung dengan acara mereka. Donghae sedikit kehilangan semangatnya, kalau ada Jongwoon di sana, bagaimana ia bisa meraba-raba Eunhyuk?

"Karena kalian semua sudah ada di sini, aku mau pamit."

Ryeowook beranjak dari kursinya sambil bergelayut manja pada Jongwoon. Awalnya, Ryeowook memang ingin bergabung dengan acara main yang di gagas Yunho itu, tapi karena waktu kencannya dengan Jongwoon juga tidak banyak, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk kencan dengan Jongwoon dan membatalkan niat untuk dengan teman-temannya.

"Kau tidak setia kawan!"

Eunhyuk menarik tangan Ryeowook agar menjauh sedikit dari Jongwoon. Kalau tidak ada Ryeowook, pada siapa Eunhyuk minta tolong jika tiba-tiba Donghae menariknya ke tempat yang sepi?

 _Oh, no! Jangan pergi Kim Ryeowook!_

"Kalian masih bisa bersenang-senang tanpa aku! Lagi pula, Jongwoon _Hyung_ akan canggung jika bergabung dengan kalian. Sudah ya, aku pergi. _Bye_!"

Dan akhirnya Ryeowook pergi, menyisakan mereka berenam. Berenam? Benarkah mereka berenam? Sepertinya Yoochun mulai asik sendiri dengan Junsu, saling menatap mesra, lalu tertawa tidak jelas.

Seperti orang gila...

"Jadi bagaimana? Rencana main kita malah jadi acara kencan. Mau berpisah di sini saja? Kita main masing-masing saja, lalu bertemu lagi di sini saat mau pulang. Bagaimana?"

Usul Jaejoong membuat Donghae tersenyum cerah, akhirnya ada waktu berduaan dengan Eunhyuk. Baik untuk Donghae, belum tentu baik untuk Eunhyuk. Ia justru menentang usul Jaejoong dengan cara menggelengkan kepalanya, tapi sayangnya Jaejoong tidak melihatnya dan sudah terlanjur mengambil keputusan.

"Oke, aku akan belanja dengan Yunho. Kalian berempat terserah mau kemana."

Karena Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah pergi dan Yoochun sedang asik sendiri bersama Junsu, akhirnya Eunhyuk mengikuti langkah Donghae dengan pasrah saat laki-laki bermata sendu itu menariknya keluar dari café.

"Kita tidak mungkin main dengan Yoochun dan Junsu."

"Jadi?"

Donghae berpikir sejenak, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut.

"Sepeda-sepeda itu, bisa di sewa?"

"Itu memang untuk di sewa!"

"Kalau begitu, mau main sepeda denganku?"

"Hm?"

"Ayolah."

Tanpa persetujuan Eunhyuk, Donghae menyeret Eunhyuk ke tempat sepeda, lalu menyewa salah satu dari sepeda yang berjajar itu. Donghae benar-benar suka sekali menyeret Eunhyuk kesana kemari.

"Kenapa hanya menyewa satu?"

"Kau naik di belakangku."

"Hei!"

Mata Eunhyuk melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, ada banyak mata yang akan memperhatikan mereka. _Well_ , Eunhyuk memang terbiasa menjadi pusat perhatian, tapi ia tidak biasa menjadi pusat perhatian dengan Donghae disampingnya. Maksudnya, apa yang akan dipikirkan orang-orang nanti? Orang-orang pasti akan menganggap mereka berdua aneh.

"Cepat naik! Kita keliling sambil lihat-lihat, ini pertama kalinya aku ke Myeongdong."

Mau tidak mau, akhirnya Eunhyuk tetap naik di belakang Donghae. Benar-benar canggung, karena ini pertama kalinya Eunhyuk memeluk pinggang seseorang dari belakang. Biasanya, Eunhyuklah yang di peluk seperti ini.

"Oke, kau sudah siap? Kita jalan!"

Dari jarak sedekat ini, Eunhyuk dapat menghirup aroma tubuh Donghae yang khas. Ah, tubuhnya juga terasa hangat. Apa karena ini musim panas? Atau memang suhu tubuhnya selalu hangat? Lama-kelamaan, Eunhyuk mulai menikmati perjalanannya dengan sepeda bersama Donghae. Tatapan orang-orang sudah tidak Eunhyuk pedulikan lagi, ia hanya sibuk tertawa bersama Donghae, menikmati angin yang menerpa wajah mereka.

"Hei, jangan mengayuh terlalu cepat! Kita bisa jatuh."

Eunhyuk semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Donghae, wajahnya ia sembunyikan di punggung Donghae. Sungguh, Eunhyuk takut bukan main. Kalau jatuh, sakitnya tidak akan seberapa, tapi malunya yang nomor satu karena banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang di sini.

"Bukankah menyenangkan bersepeda di tempat ramai?"

"Kau sudah gila? Kalau jatuh atau menabrak orang bagaimana?"

"Tidak akan!"

"Hei, ngomong-ngomong aku belum makan sejak tadi pagi. Belikan aku makan."

Donghae menghentikan laju sepedanya, ia melirik Eunhyuk yang ada dibelakangnya. Ah, pantas saja Donghae mendengar bunyi-bunyi aneh tadi, suara perutnya Eunhyuk rupanya. Donghae mengedarkan pandangannya, sepertinya makan di kedai pinggir jalan bukan hal buruk. Makan mie dingin di musim panas seperti ini pasti segar.

"Kau belum makan?"

"Pagi tadi aku bertengkar dengan kakakku, lalu kau datang menjemput. Jadi, aku belum sempat makan."

"Kau mau makan mie dingin dan _patbingsoo_?"

" _Call_!"

Tanpa banyak berpikir, Eunhyuk mengacungkan jempolnya tanda ia setuju. Eunhyuk turun dari sepeda, lalu mengikuti langkah Donghae yang menuntun sepedanya menuju sebrang jalan. Harus Eunhyuk akui, kencan pertama mereka di luar ini benar-benar menyenangkan. Donghae bersikap sangat normal layaknya seorang pacar, dia tidak bicara hal-hal mesum atau meraba-raba Eunhyuk seperti saat di sekolah.

 _Menyenangkan sekali kalau setiap hari bisa begini..._

Pandangan Eunhyuk tidak bisa berpaling dari punggung Donghae yang sedang memesan di kasir, dia tampak keren saat mengeluarkan dompet dari saku belakangnya, lalu membayar pesanan mereka. Hanya hal sederhana, tapi itu mampu membuat Eunhyuk tidak berkedip.

"Kenapa melamun? Cepat di makan, nanti cair!"

"Oh, ya."

"Kau suka?"

" _Patbingsoo_ nya? Hm, sangat enak.""

"Bukan. Padaku."

"Apa?"

"Kau menyukaiku?"

Eunhyuk berdeham, ia mangalihkan pandangannya, menghindari tatapan mata Donghae. Benar juga, kalau di pikir-pikir, Eunhyuk tidak pernah membalas kata-kata cinta Donghae. Sementara Donghae selalu mengatakannya di setiap kesempatan.

"Aku—"

"Tidak masalah kalau kau belum menyukaiku. Aku akan membuatmu menyukaiku."

Donghae menarik wajah Eunhyuk agar mendekat padanya, lalu mengecup bibir plum itu tanpa mempedulikan tatapan orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

"Kau—apa-apaan? Ini di tempat umum!"

"Mulutmu belepotan!"

Sadar semua orang mulai menatap mereka, Eunhyuk memilih keluar dari kedai itu. Udara sudah panas dan Donghae malah membuatnya semakin kepanasan. Eunhyuk mengipasi wajahnya yang panas dengan tangannya. Sungguh, tiap kali Donghae menciumnya, maka Eunhyuk akan merasa kepanasan dan wajahnya otomatis merona merah.

"Kau malu?"

"T—tentu saja!"

"Maaf, hm?"

"Lupakan! Sudahlah, ayo jalan lagi. Kita cari sesuatu untuk kamar kita nanti."

"Ah, maksudmu semacam hiasan?"

"Apapun untuk kita simpan di kamar kita nanti. Aku ingin suasana kamar yang sama dengan di rumah agar aku tidak merindukan rumah."

Ternyata, Eunhyuk tidak lebih dari anak manja yang mudah merindukan rumah. Donghae terkekeh, ada banyak sifat Eunhyuk belum Donghae ketahui, tapi begitu Donghae mengetahuinya, itu malah membuat Donghae semakin merasakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dijelaksan dengan kata-kata pada Eunhyuk.

"Memangnya, ada apa saja di dalam kamarmu?"

Sambil mengayuh sepedanya, Donghae terus bicara pada Eunhyuk. Mendengarkan suaranya di cuaca secerah ini, bagaikan mendengarkan melodi yang indah. Entah sejak kapan, tapi Donghae menyukai suara Eunhyuk. Mendengarnya bicara dan tertawa, seolah menjadi melodi tersendiri bagi Donghae.

"Komik, _Game_ , Dvd, dan masih banyak lagi."

"Saat di asrama kita tidak boleh membawa komik."

"Ah, benar juga."

Tanpa melihat ke belakang, Donghae sudah tahu Eunhyuk sangat kecewa. Suaranya terdengar berbeda ketika dia kecewa. _Well_ , sepertinya Donghae mulai memepelajari banyak hal tentang Eunhyuk. Ia bahkan bisa menebak bagaimana ekspresi Eunhyuk hanya dengan mendengarkan suaranya saja.

"Hei, jangan bertingkah seolah-olah kau adalah murid yang sangat teladan! Kita bisa menyimpannya diam-diam, disembunyikan di tempat yang aman."

"Ah, kau benar!"

Suara Eunhyuk kembali bersemangat, membuat Donghae otomatis tersenyum.

"Kau sendiri, bagaimana? Kau mau menyimpan apa di kamar asrama nanti?"

"Hm, mungkin hanya gitar dan—"

"Dan?"

"Dan majalah porno."

"Hei! Dasar mesum! Kalau ketahuan pengawas asrama atau ketua asrama, kau bisa kena hukuman!"

"Bercanda! Lagi pula, siapa yang butuh majalah porno? Saat kau ada di hadapanku setiap malam."

Sifat mesumnya kembali lagi...

Eunhyuk hanya bisa memutar bola matanya sambil menggerutu pelan. Donghae benar-benar tidak bisa di ajak romantis. Oke, Eunhyuk juga memang mesum dan membaca majalah porno beberapa kali. Tapi setidaknya, Eunhyuk masih bisa menjaga mulutnya agar tidak bicara sembarangan. Apa lagi, ini di tempat umum.

"Berhenti. Kau ingin gitar, bukan? Lihat, ini toko musik."

"Ah, benar."

Donghae memarkirkan sepedanya, lalu masuk ke dalam toko musik itu bersama Eunhyuk. Di sana ada banyak peralatan musik di mulai dari yang kecil sampai yang besar. Dari pada gitar, mata Donghae terpaku pada sebuah piano di sana. Jadi ingat ciuman romantis pertama mereka di _Concert Hall_.

"Hyuk, mau mencoba pianonya?"

"Boleh!"

Untuk kedua kalinya, Donghae dan Eunhyuk memainkan irama yang sama. Memainkan melodi musik yang merdu, hingga tanpa sadar membuat mereka saling menatap mesra, lalu tersenyum. Musik membuat mereka jadi satu, melodi menyatukan perbedaan mereka.

"Ah, seandainya kita bisa main piano setiap hari."

Permainan piano mereka sudah berhenti, tapi jemari Eunhyuk masih mengelus-elus tuts piano dengan mata berbinar. Kalau bisa, Eunhyuk ingin main piano setiap hari. Mendengarkan melodi yang berasal dari piano, membuatnya tenang dan rileks.

"Kau benar-benar menyukai piano?"

"Hm."

"Sayangnya, kita tidak bisa membawa masuk piano ke kamar kita. Dan lagi, harganya sangat mahal."

Sebagai anak sekolah yang masih dibiayai orangtuanya, tidak mungkin bagi Donghae untuk menghadiahi Eunhyuk piano. Seberapa kuatpun keinginannya, bila belum belum mampu menghasilkan uang sendiri, Donghae tidak akan memberikan apapun untuk Eunhyuk. Suatu saat, Donghae akan memberikan sesuatu pada Eunhyuk dengan uang yang ia hasilkan sendiri.

"Tapi kau tidak perlu kecewa, kita bisa ke _Concert Hall_ setiap hari. Seperti yang biasa kau lakukan."

Mereka memang bisa ke sana setiap hari kapanpun mereka mau, tapi tentu saja diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan guru. _Concert Hall_ hanya boleh di pakai untuk latihan anak-anak klub teater atau saat ada festival saja, selain itu siswa dilarang masuk kesana.

"Hei, cepat pilih gitarnya. Lihat, tiba-tiba saja hujan."

Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela. Benar, di luar hujan gerimis. Bau tanah yang Donghae sukai menguar, suara gemerisik air yang jatuh ke tanah terdengar sangat khas di telinga Donghae. Donghae menyukai hujan, kapanpun hujan turun, matanya akan berbinar melihat rintikan hujan yang jatuh ke tanah.

Suara hujan, mengingatkannya pada kampung halamannya.

Mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

"Sudahlah, urusan gitar bisa kita urus nanti. Aku akan minta kakakku untuk membelikannya. Sekarang, kita harus mengembalikan sepeda ini dan kembali ke café."

Karena khawatir hujan akan turun semakin lebat, Donghae memilih untuk menerobos hujan agar bisa kembali ke café sebelum Yunho meninggalkannya.

"Donghae, jangan melaju terlalu cepat!"

"Aku suka hujan!"

"Hei, kau seperti anak kecil!"

Eunhyuk ingin mengomeli Donghae, tapi akhirnya ia malah ikut tertawa bersama Donghae. Tawa Donghae sangat bahagia, dia begitu riang mengayuh sepedanya di tengah-tengah hujan yang mulai lebat.

 _Sial! Tawanya menular, aku jadi tidak bisa marah._

Sampai di tempat penyewaan sepeda, Donghae melirik Eunhyuk tidak rela. Seandainya tidak hujan, mereka pasti bisa lebih lama bermain sepeda. Donghae suka sekali saat Eunhyuk memeluk pinggangnya, ia juga suka sekali mendengar pekikan Eunhyuk saat ia mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat.

Donghae menyukai kencan hari ini.

"Hujannya semakin lebat, bagaimana ini?"

"Sepedanya sudah kita kembalikan, jadi terpaksa kita berlari ke café."

"Tapi—"

Donghae tidak mendengarkan Eunhyuk, ia menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk lalu berlari menembus hujan yang cukup lebat. Lagi-lagi Donghae mengalami hal yang di sebut pertama kali. Hari ini, di tengah hujan yang cukup lebat, Donghae menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk dan berlarian menembus hujan. Hari ini pertama kalinya juga Donghae melihat Eunhyuk tertawa hingga gusinya terlihat.

 _Well_ , dia terlihat sangat manis saat tertawa lepas seperti itu.

"Kalian berdua kenapa hujan-hujanan? Sedang _shooting_ video klip? Sok romantis!"

"Yunho, aku dan Eunhyuk akan naik bus saja. Kau dan Jaejoong pulang saja duluan."

"Kenapa?"

"Jok mobilmu bisa basah semua, kau tidak lihat? Kami basah kuyup."

Mata Jaejoong memincing, "Alasan klasik! Bilang saja kau masih ingin berduaan!"

Senyuman Donghae mengiyakan pertanyaan Jaejoong, ia kemudian melambaikan tangannya seolah mengusir Yunho dan Jaejoong agar cepat pergi.

"Tadi Yoochun dan Junsu yang seperti itu, sekarang kalian juga! Ya sudah, kami duluan!"

" _Bye_!"

Dan hari ini, pertama kalinya pula Donghae dan Eunhyuk naik bus bersama.

.

.

* * *

"Jadi, kenapa kau malah membawaku kemari dan bukannya mengantarku pulang?"

Eunhyuk bertanya pada Donghae yang sedang menuangkan jus jeruk ke gelas, sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk yang diberikan Donghae. Ini yang kedua kalinya Donghae menyeret Eunhyuk ke dalam apartemennya tanpa seijin Eunhyuk.

"Aku tidak mungkin mengantarmu pulang dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Aku tidak mau di maki kakakmu."

Pasti hanya omong kosong. Memangnya Eunhyuk anak kecil? Heechul tidak mungkin memarahi Donghae hanya karena dia mengantar Eunhyuk dalam keadaan basah kuyup.

Oke, selain mesum dia juga pintar sekali bermodus rupanya.

"Jadi keringkan saja dulu tubuhmu di sini, baru aku antar pulang."

Tangan Donghae mengambil alih handuk yang ada di kepala Eunhyuk, lalu menggosok kepala Eunhyuk dengan lembut. Matanya tidak bisa lepas dari bibir plum Eunhyuk, sangat merah dan mengundang untuk di lumat. Donghae mulai menelan ludahnya, gerakan bibir Eunhyuk yang tidak di sengaja malah membuat Donghae semakin berpikir macam-macam.

"Kenapa bibirmu begitu menyebalkan?"

"Hm?"

"Bibirmu itu selalu mengundang untuk di lumat!"

Sebelum Eunhyuk sempat bereaksi, Donghae sudah memagut bibir Eunhyuk duluan. Awalnya Eunhyuk terkejut, tapi sedetik kemudian ia memejamkan matanya dan mulai menikmati lumatan Donghae yang agak kasar.

"Donghae— _ngh_."

Eunhyuk mulai melenguh ketika Donghae melepaskan bibirnya dan beralih mencumbu leher dan bahunya, dia menarik lengan baju Eunhyuk hingga bahu putih Eunhyuk terlihat. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Eunhyuk kecuali melenguh dan meremas rambut Donghae untuk memberitahunya, bahwa Eunhyuk menyukai sentuhan Donghae.

"Jangan—jangan—uh, jangan meninggalkan bekas."

"Ah, benar. Kalau kakakmu sampai tahu, kita bisa celaka."

Donghae mengalihkan cumbuannya ke seluruh wajah Eunhyuk. Ia mengecup mulai dari kening, mata, pipi, dan kembali pada bibir plum Eunhyuk.

"Aku benar-benar menginginkanmu."

Tangan Donghae menarik baju Eunhyuk hingga terlepas. Sekali lagi, Donghae melihat kulit putih Eunhyuk yang tanpa cacat sama sekali. Telapak tangannya meraba pinggul Eunhyuk, sementara bibirnya mulai menggoda puncak dada Eunhyuk, hingga Eunhyuk melenguh dan mendesah pasrah.

"Donghae, ada yang datang. _Ngh_ —belnya bunyi."

Hanya sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi Donghae akan berhasil membuka kancing celana Eunhyuk.

"Donghae!"

"Ah, kenapa?"

"Ada yang datang!"

Donghae mendesis tidak suka, tanpa menghiraukan penampilannya yang berantakan, dan tanpa melihat _intercom_ nya terlebih dahulu, Donghae membukakan pintu untuk si pengganggu yang tidak tahu waktu itu.

Kenapa harus ada tamu di saat seperti ini? Benar-benar menyebalkan!

"Hai."

Mata Donghae hampir tidak berkedip melihat sosok yang ada dihadapannya. Hampir dua tahun lamanya Donghae tidak melihat orang itu, dan sekarang dia muncul lagi dihadapan Donghae dengan senyumnya yang khas. Senyum yang dulu membuat Donghae terpikat padanya.

Seseorang dengan senyum yang sangat Donghae kagumi, kini muncul lagi dihadapannya setelah menghilang tiba-tiba-tiba. Seseorang yang hampir saja Donghae lupakan, kini berdiri dihadapannya dengan senyum yang dulu sangat Donghae sukai.

"Apakah Yunho yang datang? Kenapa tidak masuk dan diam saja?"

Eunhyuk kembali memakai pakaiannya, tapi ia lupa membetulkan kancing celananya yang tadi di buka Donghae. Dengan santai Eunhyuk melenggang menuju pintu depan, menyusul Donghae.

"Siapa yang datang, Donghae?"

"Kim—Kibum?"

 _Kenapa kau kembali? Di saat aku mulai melupakanmu sedikit demi sedikit._

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Lagi onfire nulis hehehehe maaf kl banyak typo~~~**

 **Ini sudah cukup fluff kah? Sudah cukup manis kah? Udahlah ya~~ saya nulisnya jg jadi gemes sendiri...like "why am i so cheesy af" =_= hahahahah**

 **Maafkan krn gak bisa balesin Review satu2 tapi selalu saya baca kok ^^ kl ada apa2 hubungi aja kontak yg ada di bio yah ^^**

 **Oke, thank you~~ and last...**

 **Review pls? ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **With Love,**

 **Milkyta Lee**


End file.
